How To Do It?
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: (EXO, taoris, kristao) Bunyi logam yang melukai permukaan kulit dan getaran alat penetrasi yang berdengung di dalam liang basah adalah simfoni yang indah. Permain seks butuh sesuatu yang tak monoton, karena itu, Kris akan menekan pusat kenikatan Tao dengan pelajaran baru / FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, NC-18! THE END! FULL OF ADULT-CONTENTS! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**_[RE-EDITED]_**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari yang spesial untuk si tampan Kris dan Tao. Loh kenapa? Ah ya… aku beritahu satu hal. Kalian tau kalau member EXO tinggal satu asrama, bukan? Setiap pasangan —bisa kau bilang begitu, seperti HunHan, KaiSoo dan lainnya membutuhkan tempat privasi tersendiri untuk setidaknya melepaskan rasa rindu atau melakukan suatu hubungan-hubungan yang, yah… bisa kita katakan, aktifitas yang berakhir diatas ranjang.

Karena alasan seperti itu, masing-masing member membuat suatu aturan yang tidak mengikat, hanya untuk saling repect saja antar satu orang dengan yang lainnya. Aturan pembagian waktu adalah salah satu bentuk peraturan yang berisi tentang di perbolehkannya setiap member atau pasangan melakukan aktifitas bercinta mereka di ruang mana pun yang mereka suka sesuai dengan jadwal yang di tentukan.

Apa kau mengerti penjelasanku?

Yah, singkatnya… malam ini adalah giliran Kris dan Tao yang dapat menggunakan ruang mana saja untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka. Awalnya Suho sudah bertanya, "Jadi kalian ingin di ruang mana? Jangan seperti Kai, bilangnya ingin di kamar saja. Tapi saat aku terbangun jam tiga pagi karena ingin ke toilet, aku melihat Kai sedang men'doggy-style' Kyungsoo diatas kloset. Awkward." Katanya pada Kris, sementara Kris hanya melempar senyum geli

Tao baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar mandi berwarna keabuan berhias garis-garis veritakal berwarna lembut dengan gradasi warna biru yang indah. Matanya kelihatan segar, menatap dua hyung di depannya sedang bercakap-cakap, "Ada apa, ge?"

Kris memutar badan, "Ah, kau ingat kan Tao, sekarang giliran kita." Suara melengking bersemangat lolos dari bibirnya, "Kita main dikamar saja ya, seperti biasa." Bibirnya melengkung naik setinggi-tingginya.

Tao menggosok rambut hitamnya yang masih menitikkan air, membasahi kaus pada bagian pundaknya, "Ehm, bagaimana ya," Ia menggantung handuknya di rak handuk berkaki tiga di sebelah kamar mandi, lalu berjalan maju dan mendaratkan punggungnya di sofa, "Tidak ge, kita nonton saja ya, Tao lelah." Ucap Tao, "Tadi Lay-hyung nonton Avangers, dan Tao baru menonton awalnya saja. Jadi Tao ingin menontonnya ." Sambungnya lagi.

Kris mendecak, "Tao… nonton 'kan bisa lain hari. Ayolah, aku sudah lama tidak—"

"Yifan, jangan paksa Tao!" Tukas Tao cepat, yang langsung di jawab Kris dengan anggukan kecewa.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian ingin nonton. Tapi kuharap kalian jangan membesarkan volumenya terlalu keras." Ujar Suho, kemudian ia melangkah ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu.

 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

 **©taorishazelnut ©Narusake and Inisial Y** present, How To Do It?

Genre: romance,drama.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, ah... Forget about that, really! This fiction is pure smut, lemon, and HARD. FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, NC-18! Under-age? Go back and press 'BACK'. If any of these things bother you, now would be good time to stop reading.

 **A/N:  
©taorishazelnut:** Mohon ampun… author… #bungkuk #bersujud #bow

 **Inisial Y:** Just a multi-chap story that wouldn't leave us alone so we said we better write and post it before it haunts us in our sleep.

 **©Narusake:** Baca warn' diatas. Ficnya kotor, banyak adegan basah-becek. Ya gitulah…

* * *

 **…:0-0-0:…**

Sudah tiga puluh menit jam berdetik semenjak layar televisi itu memantulkan gambar HD film kenamaan negara Paman Sam itu, Avanger: Age of Ultron. Suaranya menggebu akan terror dan gempur senjata bermuntahan. Sepasang mata semangat menonton, sepasang mata yang lain merefleksikan pandangan kesal, tapi tetap menempelkan pandangan berusaha menonton.

"Oh… Oh, Ultron-nya hidup?" jerit Tao saat _scene_ klimaks adegan Ultron bangkit dari lab Tony Stark membuatnya merasa terpana. Matanya lekat memperhatikan setiap _scene_ yang di pantulkan layar sebesar 32 inchi di depannya. "Jadi jahat ya? Aiish!"

Sebenarnya, dari awal Kris tidak fokus menonton. Pikirannya masih berkelabat tentang _"Cih, seharusnya hari ini aku bermain dengan Tao diatas ranjang. Tapi sekarang, sudah sabar setengah-mati menunggu giliranku tiba, dan Tao cuma ingin nonton?! Aku bisa gila!"_

Birahi Kris sudah meledak-ledak dalam dirinya, sejak sore tadi. Tapi masih dapat di tahannya. Pikirnya malam ini ia bisa memuaskannya. Tapi ya, keinginannya harus kandas saat itu juga. Kris tidak boleh egois juga, ia 'tak bisa memaksakan Tao harus melakukan itu padanya. Kris mengerti benar, kalau Tao memang menginginkan hal itu, ia pasti meminta. Dengan tatapan penuh cinta sambil menggigit bibirnya yang kemerahan Tao berkata dengan suara lembut, _"Kris-ge, hari ini puaskan Tao, ya?"_ seperti yang minggu lalu Tao lakukan.

Tapi ya tetap saja, Kris itu maunya melakukan _itu_ dua hari sekali, begitu katanya pada Tao tempo hari, dan langsung di jawab Tao sambil merengut, "Gege, Tao bukan obat!"

Diatas sofa merah yang empuk, di temani _popcorn_ dan beberapa kaleng _cola less-sugar_ dingin, menonton film garapan Marvel, bersama Tao yang sekarang sedang meringkuk manja dalam dekapannya, bukan hal yang buruk juga. Selama Kris menghabiskan waktunya dengan Tao, apapun itu adalah hal yang indah untuk dirinya.

"Yifan?" panggil Tao tiba-tiba.

"Iya, baby…"

"Kau 'tak suka filmnya?"

"Aku suka."

"Kau tidak menonton ini 'kan, dari tadi?"

Kris tersenyum, "Ya, aku rasa melihat ekspresi-ekspresi mu itu jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Intinya kau 'tak menonton, ge/"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi," wajah si tampan memaju dan bibir lembut jatuh di kening Tao, "Melihat ekspresi wajahmu itu lebih seru, kau tau?"

Tao melongos, "Harusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau 'tak ingin menonton." Tao Tidak lagi memfokuskan dirinya pada layar itu, beralih memandang sosok tampan di sebelahnya. Tao duduk tegak merapatkan kaki, "Boleh Tao menanyakan satu hal padamu, Yifan?"

Melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba mengecilkan volume tivi, memalingkan wajahnya dan beralih menatap dirinya, membuat Kris menukikkan alis matanya, bingung. "Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa, baby?"

"Se —sebenarnya Tao sudah lama i —ingin menanyakan hal ini."

Kris menanggapi ucapan Tao santai, "Kenapa terbata-bata begitu, hah?" sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tao. Sensasi nyaman langsung terasa, bersamaan dengan wangi lembut yang menguar dari surai hitam Tao memanjakan indra penciumannya, "Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?"

Tao menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak gege-nya, "Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan, ini lebih ke pe —permintaan, ge."

Mereka seakan tidak lagi memperdulikan scene _epic_ Avengers yang sudah mencapai bagian pertempuran Iron Man dan Hulk di jalan raya. Sesaat, Kris mencerna tindakan Tao adalah tindakan erotis yang mengarah kearah _itu_. Namun Kris tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Dari awal Tao sendiri yang mengatakan, kalau sekarang ini ia memang tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal apapun yang menjerumus ke- _sana_.

"Katakanlah Tao, jangan membuatku penasaran."

"I —Itu…" Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melirik kearah Kris —namun Kris malah melihat kearah tv Flat Led tersebut. Mata Tao pun ikut berpendar kearah TV, sedetik saja, lalu ia melihat lagi kearah Kris.

Kris menegakkan punggungnya lalu mengambil kalengan cola yang baru lalu membuka kaleng tersebut sampai terdengar bunyi _'kreek´_ lumayan jelas, lalu meneguknya sampai setengah.

"Kris-ge, bagaimana caramu melakukan manstrubasi?"

 ** _/ 'BRRUUSSHH!' /_**

Bagaikan ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya kuat-kuat, Kris menyemburkan _cola_ yang masih tersisa di mulutnya. Tadinya tidak ada ekspresi aneh yang tergurat di wajah tampannya, namun ekspresinya langsung digantikan dengan wajah kaku dan agak tertegun. "Mo —mo… mwo?"

Tao menegakkan punggungnya, lalu menarik selembar _tissue_ , kemudian ia mengusapkannya ke mulut Kris, "Mianhae ge, Tao bertanya tiba-tiba."

"Errr…" Kris ikut mengambil beberapa helai _tissue_ lalu mengelap bagian baju dan celananya yang basah. "Ya, aku pikir aku tuli mendadak tadi."

"Maaf ge, kalau Tao menanyai hal-hal seperti ini padamu. Tapi sungguh, Tao penasaran dengan raut wajah mu saat sedang ma —manstrubasi."

Otak Kris terasa tidak lagi bekerja.

Kris tidak buru-buru menjatuhkan kalimat erotis kepada Tao. Seperti yang kalian tau, Tao adalah murni seorang bocah polos yang pengetahuannya tentang itu mungkin masih sekecil jari kelingking kalau di bandingkan dengan pengetahuan Kris. Jadi Kris hanya menjawab, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau baru membaca hal-hal mesum, ya? Jangan lakukan itu Tao, kalau kau punya pertanyaan seperti, itu tanyakan saja padaku, jangan membaca weibo atau bertanya kepada orang lain."

"Ya itulah kenapa sekarang Tao bertanya, ge."

"Tapi bukan itu maksudku, Zitao. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau kau akan bertanya hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Tao membulatkan mata, "Ta —Tao pernah bertanya hal yang seperti ini juga padamu?"

"Du –dulu sekali, sebenarnya. Inti pertanyaannya hampir mirip, tapi kau tidak bertanya sejelas ini padaku."

Tao menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat dan memutar wajah, "Jadi ge… jawabanmu?"

Tao menatap Kris, menatap langsung matanya, dan yang seperti Kris duga, mata polos Tao meluluhkan segala pikirannya. Mau tidak mau, Kris harus meluruskan pertanyaan Tao yang bisa di bilang tabu tersebut.

"Kau bertanya padaku, bagaimana caraku bermanstrubasi?" tanya Kris, kemudian Tao dengan cepat mengangguk.

"Aku 'tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan mu. Itu mengandung banyak aspek." Jelas Kris, kemudian ia merapikan kaus biru dongkernya yang kusut.

"Apa kau bermanstrubasi sambil memikirkan Tao, ge?"

Senyum Kris berubah volume, yang tadinya lebar kini menipis, "A -aku membayangkan mu, benar. Aku biasa membayangkanmu sambil te —telanjang, tapi itu bukan berarti aku mesum, itu wajar loh, kau tau sendiri kan?"

Bukannya canggung atau menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, Tao malah memajukkan duduknya. Ia berbisik pelan sampai suara nafasnya menggelitik bagian telinga, menimbulkan rasa geli, tapi juga rasa nikmat yang hangat, "Bisa kau tunjukkan bagaimana caramu manstrubasi, ge?"

Kris menepuk jidatnya, lagi-lagi bingung, apa Tao salah makan? Apa tau di hasut seseorang? Oh, apa ia sempat menguping pembicaraan Kai yang terlampau explicit? Entahlah. Tapi mengingat akan kewajiban sebagai seorang _hyung_ dan kekasih, Kris masih menanggapi ucapan Tao dengan nada sok edukasi.

"Tao, jawaban atas apa yang kau tanyakan itu sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kau juga lakukan. Setiap pria mempunyai cara yang sama bermanstrubasi. Hanya khayalannya saja yang berbeda. Jadi, caraku ber-manstrubasi mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang kau lakukan."

Tatapan Tao masih terlihat bersemangat, seakan masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Kris. Ia lalu membuka lagi bibirnya, "Tao ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu saat manstrubasi, gege. Yang Tao tau, biar hanya melihat pacarnya manstrubasi, ekspresinya bisa membuat kita merasa… te —tegang."

Kris tidak pernah merasa sangat syok seumur hidupnya. Bahkan saat ia tiba-tiba terjungkal di atas panggung, atau saat dirinya memenangkan _polling_ sebagai pria asia tertampan bersaing dengan sunbae-nya Lee Min Ho dan teman seperjuangannya, Zhan Yixing, masih belum cukup membuat seorang Kris merasakan sejuta sengatan yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Namun perkataan sederhana Tao meruntuhkan pendirian Kris.

Nafas berdesir pelan, darahnya memompa tidak lagi kearah otak, tapi lebih banyak mengalir d bagian selangkangannya, yang perlahan-lahan menggembung.

"Gege, kenapa diam?"

"Eomeo…"

Kris memutar pundaknya dan meraih tengkuk Tao lalu memajukannya sampai kedua kening mereka bersentuhan. Entah bagaimana perasaan Kris sekarang, saat pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah wajah manis nan tampan, saat kulitnya di belai oleh hembusan nafas hangat yang nyaman, saat Tao dengan gerakan manja menggesek-gesek keningnya di kening Kris, sensasi itu… menyenangkan.

"Gege…"

Ada sedikit pikiran nakal, biasalah, Kris kan memang pria bertipe 'agak' mesum. Tapi perasaan Kris yang sekarang ini, ibarat seekor ikan Hiu yang diumpan daging segar, tapi di pancing oleh kail yang lemah. Jadi Kris adalah Hiunya, Tao adalah umpannya, dan pengalaman bercinta Tao adalah kaill lemahnya. "Bisa-bisanya Tao memancingku padahal pengalaman sex-nya masih sejengkal kuku kelingking?" —begitulah pikir Kris.

"Tao, bagaimana kalau aku mempraktekannya padamu?"

Tao melotot, "Kenapa jadi Tao?"

Kris dengan cepat memajukan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Tao, "Shhtt…" Kris mengecup hidung Tao, "Diam, dan belajarlah."

Tao masih pangling, bingung, tapi ia menurut saja dan menganngguk. Matanya hanya mengikuti arah gerak tangah Kris yang sekarang sedang mengelus lengannya yang agak berotot, "Ada beberapa pria yang merangsung bagian ini untuk membuatnya terangsang." Jemari Kris kemudian bergerak mengelus dada Tao, di cubitnya sebuah tonjolan yang belum sepenuhnya mengeras di balik kaos tidur milik Tao.

"Nhhngg…" erang Tao.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasakannya?" Jemarinya membelai area payudara Tao yang datar, cubitan lembut yang kelamaan semakin bertambah tekanannya.

"En –entahlah… rasanya geli."

"Aku 'tak pernah melakukan itu sendiri, rasanya tidak nyaman. Tapi entah kenapa, kalau kau yang menjilat atau menggigit bagian sensitifku di bagian dada, rasanya enak sekali." Kris menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Tao, lalu kemudian mengigit bibir bawah Tao dan sesekali menghisap dengan lembut bibir-bibir merah itu. "Buka celanamu."

Tao tersentak, "Tapi, ini di luar Kris-ge."

"Tenang, Tao. Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan."

Tao menanggalkan celananya satu persatu, "Apa aku perlu membuka bajuku juga, gege?"

"Tidak, hanya celanamu saja. Benar… lalu naiklah ke pangkuanku."

Tao hanya diam dan menuruti setiap perkataan Kris. Saat bagian bawah Tao sudah 'tak terbalut selembar pakaian apapun, ia perlahan naik dan duduk di pangkuan Kris.

Kris tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Tao, tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada sebuah benda menggiurkan yang tergantung manis di antara selangkangan Tao, "Oh To… aku bersumpah, aku 'tak akan pernah bosan melihat pemandangan seperti ini." Kris menatap wajah kecoklatan Tao yang agak merona, dengan bibir merah yang agak basah, dan tatapan sendu yang menggoda, membuat libido Krisnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kris-ge… jangan bercanda…"

Kris terkekeh, "Kita lanjutkan. Kebanyakan pria melakukan manstrubasi dengan posisi tidur, menurutku posisi itu tidak jantan. Aku lebih suka melakukannya sambil berdiri, atau duduk."

Bibir Tao membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Aku 'tak punya teknik khusus, hanya saja tanganmu harus punya pengalaman yang baik kalau kau ingin kegiatan manstrubasi mu sempurna. Dan lagi, aku butuh sebuah… pelumas."

Tao memiringkan wajahnya, "Ehmm… pe —pelumas Apa kau punya?"

Kris menggeleng, "Itulah gunanya kau disini, baby." Kris lalu memajukan jemari kanannya ke depan mulut Tao, "Jilat jari-jariku. Jilat sampai benar-benar basah." Perintah Kris.

Tao mengangguk, ia lalu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kris. Namun Kris langsung menepis tangan Tao, "Kau tidak perlu memegang tanganku, Tao. Lingkarkan kedua tanganmu di pundakku. Sekarang buka mulutmu."

Tao lalu membuka mulutnya, lalu Kris dengan cepat memasukkan jari telunjukanya ke dalam rongga mulut Tao.

"Agh!"

"Eh, neo wae gurae, gege?"

"Perhatikan gigi mu," Kris mendecak, "Cover gigimu dengan bibir, lalu bentuk mulutmu menjadi bentuk 'O'. Jangan merenggangkan bibirmu, buat ukuran bibirmu sesuai dengan ukuran jariku." Jelas Kris.

"Apa ini harus, ge?"

"Tergantung, kau ingin aku menunjukkan cara manstrubasiku atau tidak."

Tao tertawa gugup, "Ya —ya ge, tentu saja Tao mau."

"Lakukanlah."

Sebuah jari memaju, memaksa masuk kedalam rongga hangat yang basah. Jari Kris di hisap dengan ujung lidahnya yang menggeliat menari disela-sela kuku, "Seperti ini —ubh…!"

"Keep still, Tao."

Kris memajukan telunjuknya lebih dalam ke dalam rongga mulut Tao. Tanpa di komando, Tao melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat Kris harus setengah mati menahan nafasnya yang mulai tersenggal. Tao menggunakan lidahnya begitu lihai, menjilat ujung jari Kris lalu mulai turun menghisap bagian bawah jari telunjuknya, Tao menjilat jemari Kris layaknya Tao menjilat sebuah ice-cream yang hampir meleleh.

"Ngghh… Nh —NGGHH."

"Ba —bagus Tao."

Kris memasukkan jari manisnya, dan Tao melakukan hal yang sama kepada jari manis Kris. Ia memutar lidahnya, membuat lidahnya meliuk diantara jari telunjuk dan jari manis Kris. Tao lalu membuat gerakan sensual dengan ujung lidahnya yang menekan-nekan kedua ujung jari Kris.

Saliva Tao mulai mengalir diantara bibirnya, bersamaan dengan jari ketiga Kris yang sekarang memenuhi rongga mulut Tao yang hangat. Kris menutup matanya, membayangkan kalau sekarang ini Tao bukan menghisap jarinya, tapi sedang menghisap Junior besarnya yang dari tadi meronta-ronta di bawah sana.

"Cukup," Kris kemudian menarik tangannya, tali saliva putus dan menempel di dagu Tao. Kedua jari itu basah sempurna, sesuai dengan keingin Kris. "Lalu tebak apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kris.

"Kris-gee~ Nggh… jangan menggoda Tao."

"Siapa yang dari tadi menggodaku dengan ucapan-ucapan membangkitkan gairah, hah? Kau ini. Jadi setelah jariku sudah di lumuri pelumas —atau saliva-mu, aku akan membentuk jempol dan telunjukkan menjadi sebuah bentuk cincin. Lalu aku akan melakukan ini,"

Kris kemudian meletakkan tanggannya di pangkal penis Tao. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, kris menggerakkan jari-jarinya dari pangkal, lalu mulai menaiki ujung penis Tao. Kris melakukan gerakan teratur keatas dan kebawah, mencengkram milik Tao erat, dengan sentakan-sentakan nikmat setiap kali Kris mencapai pangkal penis Tao.

"AHHH! UHH… NGGHH…" Tao melenguh setiap kali Kris memijat miliknya dengan gerakan tidak biasa, entahlah, rasanya begitu nikmat. Begitu nikmat sampai-sampai _rectrum_ milik Tao membanjiri jari-jari Kris, dan memudahkan Kris melakukan gerakan keatas-dan-kebawah tersebut.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Tao…"

"Ah… I —ini NGHH! Kris-ge le —lebih cep… at…"

Kris lalu tersenyum, "Inilah kelebihan manstrubasi bersama, Tao… hei, kau mendengarku."

Tao memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, 'tak tahan dengan teknik tangan Kris yang saat ini masih memainkan miliknya dengan tempo yang mulai cepat, Kris bahkan menambah variasi gerakannya dengan menekan lubang kejantanan yang letaknya diatas penis Tao.

"Ugghh! Kris-ge Tao… Tao sebentar lagi ma… mau UGH— "

"Tahan Tao," Kris kemudian menghisap dagu Tao, mengecup setiap inchi dagu Tao, lalu kemudian lidahnya menulusuri ujung bibir Tao dan menyapu bersih saliva yang tadi menggantung di ujung bibir Tao. Kemudian lidahnya beralih menggigiti sebuah tonjolan di dada Tao yang sudah menegang sempurna di balik bajunya.

"Yifan! Wu …Yifan-ge…" racau Tao, "Ta —Tao akan, AH—" Ucap Tao terputus saat di rasakannya sebuah tusukan pelan-pelan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau tau Tao, pria yang punya posisi sepertimu tidak cukup puas kalau hanya memainkan bagian depannya saja. Biasanya mereka juga akan menusuk bagian belakang mereka dengan dua jari… se —seperti yang sekarang aku lakukan padamu." Kris memajukan pahanya dan membuat posisi Tao jadi agak sedikit menungging.

Tao mengeratkan tangannya di pundak Kris semakin kencang , mencoba mengontrol dirinya di tengah rasa nikmat dari Kris yang di rasakannya di dua bagian sensitifnya. Kris memulai gerakan melingkar secara perlahan di bokong dan sekitar lubang milik Tao. Kemudian, ia mulai mendorong ke dua jarinya ke dalam Tao.

"Uhhh…. Uhmm…"

"Jangan mencoba menahannya, Tao. Rileks saja." Kris merasakan jepitan kuat yang hangat di karenakan otot sphincter Tao yang mencoba menahan jari Kris, " Santai saja, baby… I love you." Bisik Kris di telinga Tao.

"Uhh… AHH! Sa —sakiit!"

Kris menancapkan jarinya dalam, dengan ritme yang begitu tenang, Kris tidak ingin mengakhiri situasi ini terlalu cepat, ia menikmati ekspresi Tao yang sekarang ini sedang tersenggal-senggal menahan nikmatnya servis yang sedang di lakukannya.

"Tao… sekarang aku akan membuatmu manstrubasi. Buka mata mu dan lihat aku." Perintah Kris.

Tao mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kris, menyisakan jarak sekitar lima senti. Kris tersenyum begitu lebar saat di lihatnya ekspresi Tao begitu seksi, menaikkan libidonya semakin cepat.

Kris menarik jemarinya lalu menancapkan lagi. Terus seperti itu selama dua menit, dengan rotasi memutar ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan tempo yang perlahan berubah semakin cepat. Kris mengorek bagian dalam Tao lalu memberikan tusukan yang nikmat setiap kali Kris menancapkan jemarinya.

Tempo tersebut berubah lebih cepat bersamaan dengan gesekan-gesekan yang dirasakan Tao di bagian depannya. Badan Tao menggelinjang, merasakan nikmat gesekan dan tusukan yang di rasakannya. "AHHH! Kris!"

Kris semakin dalam menancapkan jari-jarinya, maju-mundur-maju-mundur di bagian belakang, dan naik-turun-naik-turun di bagian depan. Gerakan Kris berubah menggila saat Tao menggesek-gesek kejantanannya yang kini sudah menonjol sempurna di balik celananya.

"Ta —TAO!"

"Ahhh… Uh, NGGHHHH!"

Tao menjedutkan keningnya di kening Kris, lalu meremas kaus Kris kuat-kuat saat sensasi nikmat itu akhirnya menghantam dirinya. Dengan lenguhan panjang, 'tak lama kemudian, cairan Tao menyembur keluar membasahi baju yang di kenakan Kris.

"Dan begitulah… cara manstrubasi, Huang Zitao." Kris menutup pelajarannya dengan kecupan hangat di bibir Tao.

"Kris-ge…"

"Iya sayang…"

"Bisa kau ajarkan juga padaku, bagaimana cara melakukan Oral Sex?"

Kris menepuk jidatnya keras-keras, "SHIT, TAO! You make me hard again!"

 _ **To be Continued.**_

* * *

® An NC-18 story bord-line!

® Mature colab with Narusake and her Friends, Inisial Y.

 **® Speak from Narusake:**  
"Koe cuma silent readers. Nyumbang line cerita ke Taorishazelnut lewat sosmed Layn, lalu kolab bareng sama seorang seme asal Jepang campuran jamban ber-Inisial Y. Selesainya satu minggu. Koe tidak pernah main di Screenplay, ini pertama kalinya, tapi koe tau sopo Tao ama bojonya, si Kris, soalnya temen koe doyan banget ama baner #taoris. Cuma pas koe tau EXO, si tinggi itu udah nggak di EXO lagi. Iku ae curcol koe. Koe cuma mau ngucapin 'Hallo', dan mohon bantuan dan arahan untuk teman koe yang gaje ini. salam kenal yee…"

 **® Speak from Inisial Y:**  
Inspiration from: A Movie, 50 Shades of Gray. A gay Movie, Geography Club. A yaoi manga 1. Hidoku Shinaide 2. Bi no Isu and 3. You're my Love-prive in Viewfinder. And the technique, err… we get it from google.

And I'm the one who get the ideas of this, yeah…

Still need you're Fol/Fav and reviews. Be kind, ok. We love you…

Keep 'To be continued'? 'End'? Or delete?

 **® Speak from Taorishazelnut:**  
"Author nggak bisa ngomong apapun. Author masih harus lanjut sujud-sujud minta pengampunan dari Tuhan YME. Tapi, seperti yang di katakan Inisial Y, lanjut? Tamat? Atau hapus. Terimakasih…

Dan author menerima flame dan bash ringan(?) yang membangun(?!) terimakasih…

Fol/Fav, reviews, saran dan kritik jangan lupa ya. Terimakasih…


	2. Chapter 2

Kris terbangun begitu mendengar suara pintu di banting kencang yang sumbernya tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya. Kris melebarkan kelopak matanya, namun otaknya masih belum terfokus, ia masih mengambang dalam suatu ingatan-ingatan nyata yang terasa melekat di sekitar jemari dan lidahnya, masih mengingat betul bagaimana sebuah hembusan nafas yang hangat membuat darahnya berdesir, dan bayang-bayang wajah memesona yang tercetak pada permukaan kulit kecoklatan itu, masih di ingatnya dengan jelas.

Kris tersenyum. Begitu menengok kearah sebelahnya, melihat belahan hatinya yang tertidur sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Ohh… adalah salah satu anugerah terindah yang pernah di terima Kris dari Tuhannya, Huang Zitao.

Sebenarnya Kris sangat malas untuk beranjak semili-meterpun dari ranjangnya dan meninggalkan kecintaannya itu sendirian. Kalau saja panggilan alam akan lapar dan haus tidak mengganggunya, Kris pasti masih berada di dalam selimut hangat itu, bersama Tao yang sedang terlelap di dekapannya.

Sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, Kris membenarkan selimut _cream_ yang membalut tubuh Tao, di tambah dengan kecupan hangat yang jatuh di kening pria yang suka di-identikkan dengan hewan 'panda' tersebut. Sementara Tao hanya bergumam pelan di bawah pengaruh mimpi.

… ** _:0-0-0:…_**

* * *

 ** _©taorishazelnut ©Narusake_** and **_Inisial Y_** present, **How To Do It?** #Chapter2

 **Genre:** romance,drama.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, ah... Forget about that, really! This fiction is pure smut, lemon, and HARD. FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, NC-18! Under-age? Go back and press 'BACK'. If any of these things bother you, now would be good time to stop reading.

 **A/N:  
** ® Inisial Y: "May odds be ever in your favor...", "Read the warn' clearly..."

® narusake: "Eh… udah pada makan?"

® taorishazelnut: "Author masih belum percaya kalau ternyata author (dan dua makhluk lainnya) berhasil melangkah ke chapter kedua. Sekali lagi, perlu di perhatikan untuk warn' diatas ya, jangan lanjut baca kalau kamu masih under-age, ficnya bukan untuk di konsumsi bocah-bocah(?)"

* * *

… ** _:0-0-0:…_**

"Mornin'" sapa Kris dengan ekspresi malas dan mengantuk.

Di meja makan, tampak Luhan yang bercakap-cakap dengan Sehun sambil tertawa lepas, lalu ada juga, Chen, yang sedang membaca sebuah buku setebal lima senti dengan kacamata kotak tergantung diatas hidungnya. Ketiganya duduk berdekatan di kursi makan. Kris hanya melihat Chen, Luhan, dan Sehun dari ujung matanya, lalu sorot matanya dengan cepat beralih kearah mangkuk putih berisi bubur yang kelihatannya masih hangat, "Itu punya ku, 'kan?" tanyanya, dan langsung di 'iya'kan Luhan.

Kris mendengus, "LAPAAR!"

"DO-hyung yang membuatnya," Sehun berbicara tanpa di tanyai. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Mana Tao?" tanya Chen, ia menahan lembar halaman bukunya dengan pembatas buku bergambar lambang EXO, kemudian matanya beralih melihat Kris yang sekarang sibuk mondar-mandir di depannya, "Mau mencari apa?" pertanyaan Chen bergulir kepertanyaan baru.

Kris 'tak mengubris, yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah segera menyambar sebuah sendok, mengisi gelasnya penuh dengan air putih, lalu menghajar habis bubur hangat di dalam mangkuk itu. Semalaman ia hanya menelan satu bungkus roti dan beberapa buah-buahan, bisa di pastikan hari ini perutnya pasti meronta-ronta. Belum lagi, dirinya dan Tao melakukan aktifitas di _luar dugaan_ yang menghabiskan banyak energi semalam. Kris menyikat bersih buburnya.

Kris mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan _tissue_ , "Kemana yang lain? Sepi sekali." ia kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan mangkuk bekas makannya di _wasteful_.

"Jongin dan Yixing ada di kamar. Yang lain pergi entah kemana. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang." Jawab Luhan.

"Oh… baiklah. Aku mandi dulu, kalau ada perlu panggil saja keatas." Jawab Kris tanpa menunggu jawaban, dan langsung beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

* * *

… **:0-0-0:…**  
 **How To Do It?**  
 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

"Ge… kau di dalam?"

Suara lembut yang sangat familiar mengusik ketenangan Kris yang sedang menikmati belaian air hangat yang mengalir lembut dari _shower_ -nya. Kris menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang basah, "Ada apa Tao?" tanya Kris setengah menjerit.

"Tidak apa, ge, cepatlah, Tao juga mau mandi." Jawab Tao dari luar kamar mandi.

Entah setan apa yang berbisik di telinga Kris, sehingga sebuah ide mesum terbesit begitu cepat di otaknya. Kris sekali lagi mengusap wajahnya, menipiskan tumpukan air di wajahnya, kemudian suaranya yang berat meluncur keluar memanggil kekasihnya, "Tao." panggilnya, "TAO!" di cobanya sekali lagi, tapi yang di panggil 'tak juga memberi jawaban. "HEI TAO!" ia menjerit sekali lagi.

Suara derap kaki yang ringan terdengar mendekat, "Iya?" Tao menjawab dengan suara yang 'tak kalah keras.

"Sepertinya punggungku terluka, bisa kau masuk kedalam dan melihatnya sebentar? Rasanya agak perih." Oh Kris... klise sekali.

Kris tidak mendengar suara apapun sampai sedetik kemudian suara pintu kamar mandinya berderik lalu pintunya terbuka sedikit. Senyum Kris merekah lebar saat di lihatnya Tao berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

"LOH!?" Mata Tao terbelak sedetik setelah ia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati _gege_ -nya sedang berdiri di bawah pancuran shower, "Ke… kenapa kau telanjang, Yifan?!" Tao berdiri kaku namun kakinya seperti ingin mengambil langkah kabur.

"Karena aku sedang mandi Tao," Kris terkekeh melihat ekspresi Tao, "Kemarilah…" panggil Kris.

"Tao… tidak tidak tidak tidak," Tao 'tak bisa menahan matanya yang sekarang sudah melotot sempurna melihat tubuh Kris yang 'tak berbusana. Sebenarnya… Ini bukan kali pertama Tao melihat Kris _polos_. Mungkin hampir 'tak terhitung seringnya. Tapi entah kenapa, —karena kejadian semalam pastinya, saat ini melihat Kris yang _full-naked_ membuatnya harus setengah mati menelan ludahnya sendiri yang tersangkut menyakitkan di tenggorokannya.

Kris langsung memblokade langkah Tao dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Ia berjalan semakin maju kearah Tao, membuat Tao harus berjalan mundur pelan-pelan, sampai keduanya berhenti bergerak saat dinding berlapis marmer berwarna biru muda yang cerah menahan tubuh keduanya. Kini mereka berdua ikut dimanja oleh guyuran air hangat yang mengalir pelan-pelan dari atas kepala mereka.

Tangan Kris meraih dagu Tao dan mendorongnya sedikit keatas sehingga Tao menengadah menatapnya, . "Temani aku sebentar, ya, Tao…"

"Yi –Yi… Yifan," Panggil Tao lembut. Terpaku pada pria berkulit putih di depannya yang sekarang dalam keadaan basah. Menatap sesenti demi sesenti tubuhnya. Kris bukan tipe pria berotot dengan perut six-pack yang sempurna, Kris cenderung agak kurus —sedikit berisi lah. Namun tubuhnya tegap, kulitnya begitu kencang membungkus otot-ototnya yang tidak timbul namun cukup terlihat menggiurkan, dadanya bidang dan punggungnya begitu lebar, menyender di sana pasti terasa sangat nyaman.

Tidak puas hanya terpusat pada bagian itu, Tao menatap bagian lain yang 'tak kalah menggiurkan. Tao terhanyut menyaksikan saat butiran air jatuh diatas kepala Kris, lalu turun menuruni wajahnya yang putih, melewati mata coklatnya yang cerah, dan terus bergulir menyapu rahang pria itu sampai terakhir melewati dagu lancipnya. Pemandangan-pemandangan itu berhasil membuat nafas Tao tercekat.

"Melihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Tao?" Ledek Kris. Dilihatnya iris hitam Tao itu menatapnya begitu _intens_ , membuat Kris seperti mendapat sensasi begitu menyenangkan. Ia 'tak bisa menyangkal, kalau sensasi pahit bercampur nikmat yang terkandung dalam segelas _wine_ , masih kalah jauh rasa nikmatnya dengan tatapan manja Tao seperti sekarang ini.

"Tunjukkan punggungmu yang terluka itu, ge…" Tao mengalihkan pertanyaan Kris. Ia membuang mukanya, mencoba meringankan sedikit gemuruh di dadanya. "Tadi katanya ada yang luka."

Kris berdeham, "Itu hanya alasan saja," Kris menggesekkan keningnya di kening Tao, "Aku mau kau mandi bersamaku, Tao. Kapan terakhir kali kita mandi bersama?"

Tao menggeleng, sekarang gantian dia yang menggesek ujung hidungnya di ujung hidung Kris, "Dua bulan lalu, mungkin." Kekehan lembut menimpali kalimatnya, "Kau ini, ge, Tao jarang melihat tingkahmu yang manja seperti ini."

Kris tertegun sebentar, "Semua lelaki akan bertingkah gentle dan tegas di depan orang-orang. Bersikap manja dan cenderong bodoh atau konyol hanya kepada pacarnya saja." Kris menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Tao yang terkesan manis, aroma vanila, membuat hidungnya sedikit berkerut.

Tao bersemu, segaris senyum mengambang dengan jelas di wajahnya, "Gege... hentikan."

Kris menyematkan tangannya di belakang leher Tao, dan menariknya agar wajah Tao mendekat kearahnya. Kris 'tak lagi menghiraukan gurat wajah Tao yang terlihat bingung, ia hanya tersenyum. Tao bahkan 'tak lagi berkomentar saat bibir _hyung_ -nya itu perlahan menyentuh bibirnya. Menyentuh bibirnya penuh kelembutan. Sesekali Kris menggesek giginya di bibir Tao, menciptakan sensasi.

Kris berdeham disela ciumannya, "Aku menyukai wangi rambutmu, Tao." ia mengecup lembut bibir atas Tao dan bibir bawahnya bergantian sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap surai hitam Tao, "Aroma terseksi yang pernah kucium."

Kris membuka sedikit bibir Tao dengan jemarinya, lalu ia menjatuhkan kembali bibirnya di bibir Tao dengan posisi bibir agak terbuka. Kemudian ia menghembuskan sedikit angin melalui mulutnya dan meniupnya pelan kedalam bibir Tao. Lalu Kris mengangkat perlahan-lahan wajahnya dan melakukan gerakan tersebut berulang-rulang pada bagian mata, belahan bibir, dan pangkal leher Tao sambil terus meniupkan nafas-nafas hangat itu perlahan.

"Uhh~ ahh…" Tao hanya mendesah pelan saat bibir Kris berada di lehernya.

"Kau ingat tentang ucapan mu mengenai oral sex, Tao? sekarang aku akan mengajarimu disini. Kau tau, melakukan oral sex di bawah shower hangat bisa menciptakan suasana nikmat tersendiri." Kris berdeham di telinga Tao. "Angkat tanganmu," pintanya.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat Kris bergerak perlahan menanggalkan kaos putihnya, lalu disusul dengan dua celananya. Kris bahkan dengan sengaja _menghidupkan_ bagian-bagian ter-sensitif Tao dengan menyentuh titik itu dengan sentuhan 'tak biasa.

Tao telanjang, pada akhirnya. Sepersekian detik Kris menahan nafasnya, saat pusat otaknya tengah menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah tubuh berwarna sangat eksotis yang berdiri kokoh di depannya, membuat ujung kejantanannya berdenyut. "Entahlah Tao, aku tidak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan ini."

"Ge... sekali lagi kau bicara yang aneh-aneh, Tao keluar!"

"Keluar saja, aku akan mengejarmu."

Tao menggeram, "GEGE!"

"Apaa..."

"Hentikaan!"

"Shhtt..." Kris 'tak meneruskan lagi candaannya. "Akan aku lanjutkan."

Tergiur dengan bentangan dada Tao membuat Kris mulai bergerak lagi. Telapak tangan Kris membuat gerakan memutar, kedua jempolnya sempat bermain —memutar dan memilin, tonjolan berwarna merah muda di dada Tao. Hanya lenguh nikmat tertahan yang terdengar sejauh ini. Bak seorang ahli pijat yang ahli, Kris tetap melakukan urutan memilin-memijat-mencubit bagian puting Tao yang mulai memerah.

"Uhh…" erang Tao, dan Kris tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk memuaskanmu, hm... menurutmu?" komentar Kris. Tao masih terpejam merasakan sensasi panas dari nafas yang di hembuskan Kris membuatnya merasa terangkat.

Tao 'tak memberi gerakan berarti. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melenguh dan menggeram manja. Saat sebuah _service_ nikmat seperti gigitan-gigitan kecil —tidak dalam namun meniggalkan sedikit _mark_ memerah, di lehernya. Dengan sergapan lidah-lidah liar yang menyapu setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dan setiap tarian dari jemari Kris yang bergerak menggoda di bagian tersensitifnya. Dada Tao bergemuruh.

Kris bergerak "Fellatio atau oral sex, atau yah… orang-orang lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan blowjob, adalah salah satu bentuk kegiatan sex. Kau ingat bagaimana hebatnya semalam itu saat kau menjilat jemariku, Tao? Blowjob adalah kegiatan yang sama persis seperti saat kau menjilat jariku, hanya saja caranya agak sedikit berbeda dan… objek yang kau jilat itu adalah… _itu_ ku." Kris mulai menjelaskan.

"Apa? Memangnya Tao bisa? _Itu_ 'kan ukurannya cukup besar."

Ada sedikit rasa bangga dari dalam diri Kris saat kekasihnya ini mengatai _senjata_ nya berukuran _besar_. Adalah lumrah apabila seorang kekasih memuji ukuran _itu_ kekasihnya dan dirinya tentu saja merasa lebih percaya diri. Kris mengelus pipi Tao, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan memasukkan langsung delapan-belas-senti milikku kedalam mulutmu, Tao. Bisa-bisa kau hiatus bernyanyi."

"Berarti blowjob itu…"

"Menghisap sayang, intinya, itu adalah kegiatan yang menggunakan mulut untuk memuaskan hasrat pasangan. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan itu, hal-hal seperti biasa saja sudah sangat —SANGAT memuaskan." Jemari Kris beralih mengelus helaian poni Tao dan kemudian ia menyisir poni itu kebelakang telinga Tao.

"Apa itu enak? Apa kalau Tao melakukan itu padamu kau akan —"

"HEI!" Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Tolong… tolong Tao… Aku _Aissh_ —" Kris menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "Apa kau tau arti pertanyaan mu itu?" Kris melihat ekspresi Tao dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Wajah Tao yang polos, dengan poros kepalanya yang agak di miringkan bak anak anjing —atau anak panda yang ingin meminta makan, dengan tempias sorot mata polos yang murni. Sangat menggemaskan atau menggairahkan, mungkin?

"Ge…"

"Kau mau aku mempraktekannya padamu?" ucap Kris, kemudian tatapan matanya beralih lebih dalam menatap Tao.

Tao menggeleng kepalanya cepat, "Kali ini biar Tao yang memuaskanmu, Yifan."

Kris hanya merasa kepalanya berdenyut begitu kencang, merasakan begitu banyak aliran darah yang mengalir ke otaknya karena dari kemarin ada begitu banyak kejadian yang membuat darahnya bergejolak. Di sebabkan orang ini, Huang Zitao. "Ba— baiklah kalau kau memang ingin mencobanya. Ta— tapi mengingat ini adalah yang pertama untukmu, kau 'tak perlu terlalu me— memaksakan diri."

Kris tidak mengedipkan sedikitpun matanya saat Tao mulai menuju ke bagian bawahnya. Belaian Tao terasa mengelus pundaknya dan secara teratur turun ke dadanya, perutnya sampai akhirnya tangan Tao berhasil mendarat di selangkangannya. Tangan Tao sedikit gemetar saat ia berhasil menyentuh bagian tubuh paling sensitif Kris yang sudah hampir menegang sepenuhnya itu.

Tao menelan ludah, "Kau yakin Tao bisa memasukkan ini semua kemulut Tao, ge?"

Tawa Kris terdengar tertahan, "Deep-throat atau bahasa mudahnya memasukkan semua bagian pe –penis, hanya ada di istilah porn, Tao. Dalamnya tenggorokan kita itu rata-rata tiga sampai empat inchi, sementara panjang pe –penisku ini sepanjang… er… pa— panjangnya…" Kris 'tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya ge, Tao mengerti," Ya Kris, Tao mengerti benar bagaimana besarnya milikmu itu di bawah sana.

"Jadi menurutku, bisakah kau memasukkan pe –penisku sedalam-dalamnya kedalam mulutmu atau tidak bukan jadi masalah besar untukku. Lakukanlah sebisamu, aku akan memandumu."

Secara perlahan, Tao meremas kedua bola yang menggantung diantara kejantanan Kris, membelainya dengan gerakan memutar, meniupkan nafas hangat di antara kedua bola itu. Kris bisa merasakan miliknya berdenyut kuat-kuat, merasakan jilatan dan hisapan Tao yang lembut menyelimuti bagian-bagian _scrotum-_ nya. Setelah puas memainkan kedua bola kembar Kris, Tao bergerak kearah kejantanan Kris. Kris dapat melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana ekspresi Tao saat matanya terbelak memperhatikan miliknya, "Apa ini bisa berubah jadi lebih besar lagi, ge?" Tanya Tao, dengan nada _pure_ dan 'tak di buat-buat.

Kris memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas Tao menerpa kulit kejantanan teratasnya, seperti menimbulkan aliran listrik yang membuat dirinya melenguh pelan. "Itulah tugasmu, panda. Buatlah berarti," Kris memegang kepala Tao agak kencang, "Shh— Lanjutkan."

Tao menggenggam lutut Kris sebagai tumpuannya, kemudian memulai lagi gerakannya. Awalanya dia takut, kenapa? Oh tentunya ada banyak faktor. Pertama, ini adalah masalah teknik, Tao tau benar dirinya payah dalam hal ini. Nanti bukannya membuat Kris senang, takutnya ia malah menurunkan _mood_ Kris. Kedua, jujur saja, ada perasaan takut yang terbesit di dalam hatinya, melihat betapa besar ukuran _benda_ yang ada di genggamannnya ini, _'Apa kalau aku mengulumnya, aku akan muntah? Apa ini rasanya enak?'_ Karena pemikiran itu, tiba-tiba Tao merasa 'tak yakin dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris pelan, "Kau 'tak ingin melakukannya?"

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau tidak akan me —merasa, ji –jijik?"

Kris menatap Tao hangat dengan seulas senyum tipis yang sangat lembut. Sorot matanya yang biasa selalu nampak bodoh kini menatap Tao dengan pancaran penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. "Tao, aku 'tak ingin menjatuhkan martabat siapapun disini. Tapi Tao, aku bahkan tidak pernah ereksi sampai seperti ini saat menonton blue-film. Tapi, dengan hanya sentuhan tanganmu saja, aku…"

Tao merasa napasnya sesak dan perutnya seperti terpelintir geli. Tubuhnya mendadak tegang dan kaku, "Gege…" Uraian kata yang di ucapkan Kris tadi membuat Tao merasakan denyutan nyaman di relung hatinya

"Ya aku mengerti. Aku pun 'tak bisa memaksamu. Naiklah."

Tao merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya. Dan entah kenapa, hal itu terasa begitu menenangkan untuknya, melenyapkan semua ketakutannya. Hingga sedetik kemudian, Tao mulai melanjutkannya

"Ugh,Ta —Tao…" Kris mengerang cukup keras saat tangan Tao membungkus dan menghentak-hentakkan miliknya. Dengan insting, Tao menyetel tangannya dengan gerakan tersensualnya, memberikan hentakkan yang teratur dan menggenggam milik Kris erat-erat. Setitik cairan kental mulai menyeruak keluar dari puncak kejantanan Kris.

"E —easy, Tao!"Kris melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Tao kembali menjatuhkan bibirnya di permukaan kejantanan Kris, menjilat lelehan cairan kental itu pelan-pelan. Kris bahkan mengerang cukup keras saat ia merasakan lidah Tao yang hangat mulai menari-nari di kejantanannya. Tao menjilatinya dari pangkal penis Kris dan terus naik kebagian kepala penis Kris, terus seperti itu sampai semua bagian itu basah terbungkus oleh liurnya.

Belaian air hangat membuat Kris melayang. Belum lagi jilatan itu mendadak berubah menjadi hisapan dan kuluman kuat, membuat Kris yang awalnya hanya sekedar membelai, kini ia mulai menjambak rambut Tao.

"Akh!" Kris berdecak saat ia merasakan miliknya menggesek gigi Tao cukup keras, "Perhatikan gigimu, baby."

Lidah dan mulut Tao semakin aktif bermain menjelajahi kejantanan Kris. Kris mengerang semakin keras saat Tao mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, memompa miliknya semakin kencang, Tao bahkan membuat gerakan berputar ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat Kris harus setengah mati menahan lutut-lututnya yang bergetar hebat. Apalagi saat kepala penisnya berhasil menyentuh ujung tenggorokan Tao, Kris menggepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sebenarnya Kris masih ingin merasakan lidah itu bermain namun Kris tau, ia tidak ingin mengakhiri kegiatannya ini di satu pihak. Ia 'tak ingin merasakan _nikmat_ sendirian. Jadi dengan cepat Kris menarik tangan Tao dan membuatnya berdiri sangat dekat dan menempel di dadanya.

"Pelajaran oral sex selesai, nilai mu masih enam puluh, Tao" Kris menyentuh pipi Tao lembut. "Kau ingin aku melanjutkannya lagi, atau kita berhenti sampai disini saja?"

"Tapi Tao belum membuat mu me —me –memun… memuncratkan I —itu,"

"Tidak Tao, itu saja sudah cukup. Jadi, kau ingin aku melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya?"

Aliran air dari _shower_ itu masih belum berhenti mengalir, hangatnya air yang mengalir pelan dari atas membuat perasaan Tao menjadi lebih nyaman. Ia tersenyum, sambil menatap Kris lekat-lekat, "Te… —tentu saja, Yifan. Memangnya apa lagi yang mau kau ajarkan pada Tao?"

Bukan jawaban yang didengar Tao, ia merasakan jemari Kris yang lentik kembali menyentuh bibirnya, memainkan bibir mungil Tao lalu mencubit sedikit bagian tengah bibirnya. Tao tersentak, "Yi… Yifan?

"Kau tau arti fingering, Tao?" dan sesuai dugaan, Kris tau jawaban Tao pasti adalah 'gelengan cepat'.

"Kau ingat semalam aku memainkan jari-jariku di dalammu 'kan, Tao? Itu namanya fingering, kegiatan yang melakukan jari untuk… ah, apa ya namanya…" 'tak bisa di sangkal, terkadang Kris juga masih agak canggung kalau harus meletupkan kata-kata yang berbau ponografi pada Tao. Kris bahkan masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata _penis_ dengan benar dari tadi.

"Haaaa?" Tao hanya melongo, dan di sambut gelak-tawa oleh Kris.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Kris kembali melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia mulai. Ia menempelkan ujung mulutnya pada ujung rahang Tao, lalu Kris mulai menggeser bibirnya perlahan mengikuti garis rahang Tao hingga mencapai ujung rahang Tao yang lain. Tao hanya mendesah dalam, menikmati setiap sentuhan panas dari tangan _gege_ -nya itu. Melakukan gerakan foreplay juga penting, kau tau? Dalam sex, setiap pasangan sangat membutuhkan foreplay untuk memulai kegiatan bercintanya. Kris 'tak akan menjelaskan kegiatan itu secara terperinci. Karena menurutnya, _"Percayalah, Tao selalu basah setiap kali aku menyentuhnya,"_ begitu.

Tao kembali kaget saat tangan Kris mulai turun mengelus punggungnya dan terus turun sampai akhirnya Kris mulai meraba dan berusaha menusuk bagian belakang Tao perlahan-lahan. Tao gelagapan , tangannya berusaha menahan pergerakan tangan Kris yang sekarang melakukan gerakan erotis seperti meremas bongkahan bokongnya dan menggosokkan jari telunjuknya diantara lubang yang tersembunyi dalam diantara bokong Tao.

"Yi… Yifan…" Mata Tao membulat lebar.

"Tenanglah Tao,"

Tao bergumam dibawah kendali nafsunya, "Ta… Tapi kau… Nhhh…"

"Hanya jari, Tao. Hanya jari, oke? Aku tidak akan melakukannya lebih jauh lagi hari ini."

Tao hanya berdeham, tanda sejutu. Kris menggeser tubuh Tao lalu menempelkan tubuhnya kearah dinding. Perlahan-lahan Tao membuka kaki kanannya, udara hangat pun terasa membelai bokong dan paha dalamnya. Lalu kedua tangannya merangkul leher pria itu sambil meremas helaian pirang Kris.

"Ughh! Yi… Yifan!" Tao tersentak begitu keras. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat sebuah jemari perlahan mulai memasuki dirinya.

"Kalau semalam aku melakukan fingering sambil duduk, sensasinya pasti akan berbeda kalau aku melakuka ini sambil berdiri." Ucap Kris yang tidak di gubris sedikitpun oleh Tao. "Jangan menahan suaramu, Tao. Aku suka mendengar lenguhanmu itu." katanya lagi.

Kris menancapkan jari telunjuknya, tak lama disusul dengan jari tengahnya. Memasukkannya dengan cepat dan menariknya perlahan dengan gerakan sedikit berputar. Tao mengerang sakit tak karuan, walau baru semalam Kris melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan yang sekarang yang di lakukannya, Tao masih belum bisa menepis rasa sakit ini. Tangannya menjabak rambut Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Kris.

"Seperti wanita, pria juga punya G-spot di dalam tubuhnya, namanya Prostat, letaknya mungkin… agak di —disini…" telunjuk dan jari tengahnya keluar dan masuk secara bergantian dan melakukan gerakan seperti mengorek sambil berusaha menusuk bagian prostat Tao yang semakin berdenyut di dalam sana, yang membuat badan Tao sukses menegang seketika, "Sepertinya disini, heem… Enak bukan? Ini yang namanya prostat, Tao."

"Ahh!" erang Tao.

"Ta —Tao? Ughh!" Kris melotot kaget saat ia merasakan sebuah jemari yang hangat menyambut kejantanan miliknya. Awalnya jemari itu hanya _menggenggam_ dan tidak berbuat apapun. Namun sampai beberapa detik berlalu jemari itu mulai menciptakan gerakan seperti gesekan dan kocokan dengan tempo yang perlahan semakin cepat.

Seakan cepat mengerti dan tanggap, Tao tau betul kalau ia seharusnya juga ikut _bertindak_. Selagi Kris memberikan _service_ di bagian belakangnya, Tao juga 'tak ingin hanya diam. Jadi ia melakukan _hand-job_ yang kemarin di ajarkan Kris, sebisanya. "Kris, apa ge— gerakan tangan Tao ini su— sudah benar?" tanya Tao tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang sekarang sedang menggosok kejantanan Kris naik-turun dengan tempo teratur.

"Ya, Tao… kau cepat belajar…" Nafas Kris terdengar mulai tersenggal, "Ta —Tao…" Lenguh Kris saat nafas Tao terasa begitu hangat menyapu bagian telinganya, begitupun dengan desahan-desahan melengking dari bibir mungil Tao, membuat Kris semakin menggila menggerakkan jarinya dengan tempo yang tidak kalah cepat dengan tempo kocokan Tao.

"Ahh ge!" Jari Kris menekan semakin dalam, terasa jelas memang, saat jari-jari itu menekan bagian dalamnya, begitu membius Tao.

"Ta –Tao…" Kris merasakan sensasi denyut dan rapatnya otot-otot bokong Tao menahan jemarinya setiap kali Kris berusaha menyeruak semakin dalam.

Erangan sakit Tao kini berubah menjadi desahan menikmati. Tubuh Tao bergerak maju dan mundur, menggesek miliknya yang mulai menegang ke penis Kris yang juga sama tegang dengan miliknya. "Ahh… Ahh… Yi… Yifan!" desah Tao menjadi-jadi. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya, maju mundur dan berputar. Tao mendesah berirama dengan tusukan jari Kris yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Suara hentakan dan kocokan yang basah memenuhi ruangan kamar mandi, menimbulkan bunyi basah menggairahkan yang bercampur dengan suara tetesan-tetesan air yang deras. Di tambah dengan nada-nada eranggan tertahan, menimbulkan sensasi nikmat yang hanya bisa di rasakan Kris dan Tao saat ini.

Tau kalau Tao dan dirinya akan sampai pada puncaknya, Kris lebih dalam menekan jarinya, semakin dalam dan semakin cepat. Kris menarik kedua jarinya perlahan, lalu menghujam jarinya sekencang-kencangnya sambil berusaha menggetarkan prostat Tao. Tao mengerang tak karuan, _saliva_ -nya mengalir di sela bibirnya, ia menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di pundak Kris. Tak kuat menahan sensasi nikmat luar biasa di bagian bawah badannya.

Tao pun merasakan hal yang sama, tau kalau Kris akan segera memuncratkan cairan kental itu, Tao semakin ganas menggosok penis Kris dengan tempo cepat. Menghentakkan tangannya agak kuat setiap kali jari-jarinya mencapai pangkal penis Kris. Yang tentunya membuat Kris menggeram nikmat. Ia mengencangkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya —membuat bentuk cincin, memberikan sebuah gelombang ketat di kejantanan Kris.

Di ujung orgasmenya, Kris tidak berhenti memberikam kecupan-kecupan yang menggoda. Menurunkan kepalanya dan memainkan kembali tonjolan di dada Tao dengan lidahnya, menjilat dan mengulumnya di dalam mulut. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan dan meninggalkan _kiss-mark_ yang begitu nyata di dada Tao. Sampai keduanya kembali berciuman, Kris langsung menerjang bibir Tao, memasukkan lidahnya sambil berusaha berpagutan dengan lidah Tao, memberikan sedotan-sedotan dalam dan jilatan memutar di bibir Tao, begitu terus sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Puncak orgasme pun akhirnya menghantam mereka. Sampai ahirnya terdengar lenguhan panjang menggoda dari bibir Tao, di tambah erang tertahan dari bibir Kris. Lalu keduanya memuncratkan cairan cinta itu…

 ** _/ TOKK… TOKK… TOK… /_**

"Kris…" suara berfrekuensi tinggi terdengar di balik pintu. "Udah selesai mandi belum?" tanyanya, yang setelah di dengar baik-baik, itu adalah suara Chen.

"Err… ya —ya sebentar lagi…" Kris mencoba setengah mati mengatur nada bicaranya supaya terdengar biasa. Tao menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, takut nafasnya terdengar.

"Cepat lah… bantu kami menyusun belanjaan yang di beli Suho," Ucap chen. "Eh… ngomong-ngomong, Tao dimana?"

Kris terdiam.

* * *

… **:0-0-0:…**  
 **How To Do It?**  
 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

Tao duduk di atas ranjang, menatap Kris melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih tergantung di pundaknya. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang basah dan acak-acakkan membuat wajahnya tampak begitu lucu.

"Kenapa… haah?" tanya Kris saat ia menyadari kalau Tao sedang memperhatikan —memelototinya.

"Err, tidak ada."

Kris berjalan ke arah ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Tao, "Apa aku melakukan hal yang membuatmu 'tak nyaman tadi?"

Tao menghela nafasnya, "Tidak, ge. Bukan itu."

Kris menegakkan punggungnya, "Jangan bohong."

Tao meremas ujung kaosnya. "Ehmm…" Tao berdeham, "Kapan kau akan mengajari Tao teknik bermain diatas ranjang, Kris?"

 ** _DANG!_** Seperti halnya semalam, Kris merasakan darahnya kembali berdesir keras mendengar ungkapan Tao. "Kau ini, pintar sekali membuat orang jantungan ya, Tao." Kris memijat pelipisnya.

 ** _To be continued._**

* * *

Author: (ngambil penggaris) "Huih, delapan belas senti panjang juga ya, sejengkal tangan pria dewasa. Serius sepanjang itu?"

Inisial Y: "No –no comment…" (ngacir)

Narusake: (ngences se-ember) "Gede ya punya Kris… Jiir, sobek… Tapi kok ini kesannya porno sangat ya?"

Author: "Errr..." (ngacir)

® An NC-18 story bord-line!

® Mature colab with **narusake** and her Friends, **Inisial Y**.

® Speak from Narusake:  
Awalnya koe merasa ndak enak hati kalau harus memasukkan kata tabu seperti 'Penis' di dalam cerita ini. Karena sang author pernah cerita sama koe, kalau taorishazelnut ini —di fic sebelum-sebelumnya, author ini selalu punya kata ganti yang lebih pantas di sebutkan daripadaka kata 'Penis'. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, anda punya usulan? Atau ya… cukup begini saja? Koe juga bingung, secara koe juga kalau baca yaoi, bahasa inggrisnya kalau di terjemahkan artinya juga nggak jauh-jauh dari kata yang berhubungan dengan kon*DISENSOR*, pen*DISENSOR*, kejanta*DISENSOR*, dll. Dan reviews kalian semua, koe bacanya senyum-senyum loh… beneran dah. Koe juga hampir nangis. Koe ucapkan makasih untuk kalian semua. Nggak nyangka, ternyata otak kotor koe berguna juga di saat-saat seperti ini… tetap ikutin koe ya. Kami menerima kritik dan masukan, salam kondom!

® Speak from Inisial Y:  
We get the idea's from Hidoku Shinaide .Thank you kimkyungshoot (hehe XD). Me and taorishazelnut read the whole manga with *UHUK* feeling. And yep! _Bad ending, I know,_ — _but I took about only three days (only?) to do this, so I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Another thing, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!_ We didn't expected that u guys give us a big support. U can't imagine how I screaming with a lot of happiness when we're reading all ur reviews! SO MAJESTIC!

Still need you're Fol/Fav and reviews. Be kind, ok. We love you…

Next chapter will most likely contain much less lemons. #pervert glance, any thoughts on that are welcome. (Through PMs if possible, I might use of your ideas!)

® Speak from Taorishazelnut:  
Maaf… sejuta maaf untuk ceritanya yang begini. Mungkin readers pada emosi, "Ini kok ngegantung lagi, hah? Lama amat sih main di ranjang?! Nggak sanggup beli kondom apa ya si Kris?" #dihajarKris. Author minta maaf. Mungkin selanjutnya akan berakhir dengan panas diatas ranjang, OH YEAH!

Tapi buat fic begini susah ya, terutama menyusun kata-katanya. Author sampai harus menghayal(?) setengah mati. Duh… menghayalin si Kris sama Tao begitu. HAHAHA, BAPER GUA YANG ADA!

Btw, apa perlu author buat di next selanjutnya itu BDSM? HARD BDSM? Hah? bagaimana hah? pada suka BDSM nggak? #dikutukmamakmalinkundang. Berhubung awalnya **narusake** juga sudah punya ide laknat yang mengarah ke cerita BDSM. So…

Dan author menerima flame dan bash ringan(?) yang membangun(?!) Karena author merasa kualitas fic author agak menyimpang dari garis kehidupan... terimakasih…

Fol/Fav, reviews, saran dan kritik jangan lupa ya. Terimakasih…


	3. Chapter 3

Harinya malam, cuaca mendung berkabut 'tak jadi masalah, karena mereka duduk berteduh di bawah atap yang menaungi kebersamaan sejak tiga tahun lamanya. Suara angin tidak terlalu ribut, tapi deru gesekan air deras yang mengucur dari langit menggesek bumi adalah bunyi yang paling pas untuk menemani momen-momen ringan seperti ini.

Diatas meja pendek bertatakan kaca bening berserakan jajanan aneka bentuk, mulai dari keripik kentang, permen panjang berwarna cerah, _marshmallow_ lembut, ada juga roti-roti yang sudah digigit bagian pinggirnya. Kaleng minuman berwarna gelap berjumlah enam kaleng sudah habis diminum tidak bersisa. Lainnya, ada remote tivi dan tiga buah ponsel ber _casing_ keren.

Si tampan berdagu lancip itu tertawa, "Oh ya? BAHAHA! Sejak kapan Joonmyeon bisa break-dance. Latih saja dulu pinggulmu, kau bisa meniru Kai." Jari telunjuk mengacung kearah _namja_ berhidung mungil yang melongo kaget karena dirinya di tunjuk tiba-tiba.

Suho merapatkan kakinya, mulutnya memaju sambil menyipitkan mata, "Jongin… kalau dia, kita tidak perlu heran lagi. Aku bertaruh, kenapa dia bisa menari dengan bagus, karena setiap malam dia selalu melatih pinggulnya dengan Kyungsoo."

Kekehan kecut pecah bersamaan dengan suara bungkusan permen yang dibuka paksa, "Kenapa pembicarannya jadi mengarah kesini? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, hyung. Kalian bergosip seperti perjaka yang menjamur." Katanya lalu melempar bungkusan permennya melayang ke udara dan jatuh kearah Kris. "Dia juga sama, setiap hari menghajar Baekhyun, pinggulnya tetap saja tidak bisa lentur." Lanjut pria berkulit tan manis itu mengganti tatapan matanya menuju orang lain.

"Siapa, aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Kai mendengus, "Ya siapa lagi, 'kan tak mungkin Kris-hyung. Dia sudah punya Tao."

"Hohoho. Aku memang tidak punya kemampuan di bagian badan, itu bukan jurusanku. Tapi aku yakin, disini tidak ada yang permainan lidahnya lebih hebat dariku," Senyum pria bernama Chanyeol itu melengkung keatas, menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tertancap rapi di gusinya yang berwarna merah muda. "Ah ya… maksudku dalam soal nge-rap, itu kan butuh lidah yang lincah." Tambahnya lagi karena dirasa kata-katanya terdengar ambigu tadi.

Suara ricuh mengundang Sehun untuk berkomentar, "Kalau bicara mesum, Kai memang ahlinya. Waktu itu saat konser, aku tidak berhenti tertawa saat melihat satu pleton wanita membawa poster besar dengan tulisan KAISOO diatasnya, di cat berwarna pink pula," Sehun menutup mulutnya menahan geli, "Harusnya aku foto dan unggah ke Instagram, mereka pasti gempar."

"Coba saja, akan aku post foto fetish-mu dengan Luhan!"

"Memang kau punya? Hee… foto mesummu dengan Kyungsoo-hyung di net lebih banyak daripada stok makanan kita bulan ini."

"Kau tidak bisa berkaca? Tidak ada member lain yang berani umbar mesra sana-sini selain dirimu."

"APA?"

"APA?!"

"TAEMIN!"

"HAH, KENAPA NAMA ITU KAU BAWA-BAWA SEKARANG?! MIRANDA KERR!"

"HE —HEY!"

Kemudian suara gaduh dua orang bocah berumur diatas duapuluh yang adu mulut terdengar mendominasi disitu, mengalahkan suara hujan yang mengguyur berfrekuensi kuat.

Pemanas ruangan beradu dengan udara dingin, melayangkan aroma Lavender yang wangi keseluruh sudut ruangan. Ruang tamunya cerah, ada lampu hias besar yang berkesan mewah di tengah-tengah langit. Meskipun asramanya di tempati duabelas pria, bukan berarti akan ada tergeletak baju bekas kotor di lantai, atau piring-piring bekas makan teronggok di _wasteful_. Disitu rapi, sungguh, tatanan propertinya yang disusun sedemikian-rupa sehingga memberikan kesan luas walau bisa di bilang asrama itu tidak terlalu lebar. Jejak debu tipis menempel pada pigura bergambar foto-foto kebersamaan EXO berukuran besar yang di paku kencang di dinding —kedua belasnya tersenyum, kebahagian yang tidak tergantikan, selamanya.

"Aku dengar loh, yang kalian lakukan di ruang tamu tempo hari," Chen datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi teh hangat yang di seduh di dalam gelas porselin berwarna biru-kehijauan. Ia membungkuk di depan meja kaca, meletakkan gelas-gelas berukuran sedang itu diatasnya, "Waktu itu 'kan, diatas sofa. Aku mendengar semuanya," jelas Chen. Suaranya sengaja ia buat melengking supaya yang lain ikut mendengar.

Kris menurunkan kakinya lalu melotot, "Hei hei… pembicarannya sudah keluar jalur sekarang." Dilihatnya pria berbadan sedang yang di kenal dengan suara high-notenya itu menyengir lebar.

Suara gaduh berhenti mendadak, di gantikan dengan huru-hara nafas yang melangkah mendekat kearah Kris. Kris menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendepati keempat karibnya sudah duduk merapat kearahnya. Kris melipat tangan di dada sambil membuang wajahnya kearah samping, "Tidak tidak… aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang itu, kalian tau privasi? Itu cerita privasiku dengan Tao."

"Tidak ada salahnya menceritakan itu pada kami, 'kan?" suara mengintimdasi terdengar meluncur dari bibir Sehun, ia bergerak lasak dan menarik lengan Kris kuat-kuat, "Ayolah hyung, ceritakan sedikit… mungkin bisa jadi pelajaran untukku…"

Apel adam Kris bergerak, lehernya berdenyut kesal, "Anak kecil pergi saja ke kamar, sikat gigi dan sekah wajahmu, lalu naik keranjang dan tarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi." Kris meninju wajah Sehun kesal dan mendorong pundaknya agar menjauh darinya.

"Kalian sudah sampai dimana?" Chanyeol mengulur lengannya kearah meja dan menarik salah satu gelas porselin disana, menyeruput tehnya pelan-pelan. "Apa kalian sudah ada di tahap anu-anu?"

Kris melongos dongkol, "Apa itu anu-anu? Bicaralah yang jelas, bocah tua."

"Jangan sok polos, hyung." Chanyeol balas melongos. "Yang seperti ini loh," Chanyeol mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Kris, lalu tangannya yang lain membentuk huruf O dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya, kemudian jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk lingkaran itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, "Begini loh… yang begini…" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus mengulang gerakan anehnya.

Kris cepat-cepat menepis jari-jari Chanyeol, "Apa-apaan itu, hah?" tangannya bergerak turun meremas pundak Chanyeol kuat-kuat, "Bicara lebih dari ini, aku cekik lehermu." Kris memberikan _death-glare_ yang di cerna Chanyeol malah lebih mirip seperti tatapan gadis ingin menangis karena malu. Suara kekehan pun mengisi pendar suara penghangat ruangan yang berderu halus.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao di sofa waktu itu, Kris?" Kai tidak beranjak dari posisinya, masih melekat di sisi kanan Kris, sementara sisi kiri Kris diisi Sehun yang sekarang masih beradu tangan dengan Kris. "Suara basahnya itu… aku sampai tergerak mendengarnya, bergaung di tengah malam. Di tambah suara desahan yang tertahan, erangan keras yang disamarkan oleh bunyi hentakkan tangan yang ganas. WHOA! Membuat darahku tergerak. Sayang malam itu Kyungsoo tertidur pulas."

Kris memutar bola matanya, "He —hentikan." Kali ini gantian Kai yang ditinju.

"Seperti apa rasanya menusuk perawan polos yang manis seperti Tao, hyung?"

Bibir Kris bergemertak, "CHANYEOL!"

Suho menyengir, "Jangan menggodanya," Suho melerai ketiganya yang berkelahi. "Tapi 'kan memang tidak apa-apa kalau kau menceritakannya pada kami, jangan jadi pengecut, Kris."

"Aku bukan pengecut, sudah aku bilang itu privasi! Kalian juga tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian intim kalian di ranjang, 'kan?!"

Mata Sehun melebar sepenuhnya kini, ia melepas rangkulan tangannya, "Disini tidak ada hal yang menjadi privasi." Merubah air wajahnya menjadi agak serius, "Kecuali rahasia negara yang di bocorkan Lay-hyung tentang Kris yang melakukan perawatan dengan krim malam setiap hari… itu baru privasi super-privasi." Canda Sehun, dan sebuah jitakan pedas mendarat di pelipisnya.

Kai berdiri, "Aku mau membeberkan ceritaku, pengalaman ku dengan Kyungsoo ada banyak. Aku bisa bercerita seminggu penuh tanpa berhenti."

"Kalau kau sih terserah. Isi otakmu 'kan mesum semua." Kris berpikir keras sampai-sampai dahinya berkerut, ia memijat pelipis kepalanya menahan kesal. Benar juga sih pikir Kris, bercerita macam ini bukan lagi hal yang memalukan baginya dan kelima karibnya yang lain. "Ah… kalau sudah begini, mungkin topik pembicaraannya lebih mudah di tanggapi nanti. Hei Kai," panggil Kris, nadanya datar tidak terdengar bergetar atau ditahan, lepas begitu saja. "Apa anal-sex bisa menyebabkan bokong pasanganmu berdarah?"

"Ap —apa?" Kai hampir saja tersedak, nafas tertahan, dengan mulut menganga. Ia menatap hyung-nya sambil perlahan menyandarkan cangkir porselinnya di pangkuannya. "Pertanyaanmu itu… apa tidak ada yang lebih… ASTAGA HYUNG!"

Reaksi Kai di tanggapi alis menukik tajam, "Aku tidak terlalu sering meng —yah… meng-it … itu Tao. Karena sebulan lalu Tao berdarah cukup banyak, aku takut dia trauma melakukannya."

Chen menggaruk dagunya, "Hmm… ya, Xiu juga begitu kemarin. Setelah seminggu aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, dia berdarah." Chen melotot penuh dibalik _frame_ kacamatanya, setuju dengan pertanyaan Kris.

Muka Kai panas sendiri, sementara member yang lain —di tambah Kris, menatap ingin tau. Memang benar, diantara keenamnya, mungkin Kai yang pengalamnya paling bisa diandalkan di banding yang lainnya. Merasa menanggung tanggung jawab besar, Kai terdorong untuk memberikan penjelasan detail tentang pertanyaan Kris.

"Jadi begini, hyung. Ukuran bokong mereka… yah maksudnya ukuran bokong pasangan kita —ah maksudku lu —lubangnya, akan kembali menyusut ukurannya apabila tidak di jamah dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, misalnya satu bulan atau lebih. Jadi, kalau tiba-tiba pasangan kalian meninggalkan jejak darah saat sedang melakukannya, itu reaksi normal. Tapi kalau kalian merasa darah yang mengalir tidak normal, hentikan dulu kegiatan, takutnya itu iritasi. Iritasinya ringan memang, tapi rasa perihnya bisa bertahan satu-dua hari."

Sehun meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan gantian melempar kalimat tanya, "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau itu terjadi? Kasian melihat wajah Luhan yang kesakitan, tapi kalau aku sudah di dalam, rasanya sangat sulit menarik milikku kembali keluar."

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir kopinya ketika ia berusaha kembali mengingat kepingan pengalaman yang melintas dengan cepat di otaknya, mencoba membuka file-file di dalam kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Yah… sedikit banyak, sakit diawal itu memang reaksi normal, seperti yang kita tau. Jadi, tugas kitalah yang mengarahkan kendalinya agar dia juga merasa nikmat. Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan wajah sakitnya. Entahlah mungkin karena ia dewasa dan memikirkan perasaan khawatirku, biasanya ia selalu menutup wajahnya atau mengajakku berciuman sampai ia hampir klimaks."

Suara _"Ohh…"_ mendengung. Tapi lontaran pertanyaan kembali terdengar, "Oi Kai, kau pernah mengikat tangan DO saat sedang melakukan itu?"

"Chanyeol… pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Kai menepis habis perasaan malunya karena harus melontarkan penjelasan dewasa kepada para hyung-nya, ia mengambil cangkir dan menegak habis isinya, "Yah… aku pernah melakukannya, yang lebih dari itu juga pernah. Kita bisa merasakan sensasi yang agak… luar biasa."

"Seperti BDSM?" tanya Suho, melirik Kai dengan alis terangkat, tatapan mengorek informasi yang tersirat agak mesum di dalamnya.

"Ya hyung… seperti itu mungkin kira-kira…"

"Wo —woow." Kata Kris, kemudian tanpa sengaja —mendadak semangat.

Kai dengan cepat menambah kata-katanya. "Tapi aku 'tak pernah melakukan kekasaran yang ekstrim, aku sangat-sangat —SANGAT menghargai Kyungsoo, dia pacarku… just saying. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti ingatan-ingatannya dalam bercinta. Tapi ya, kalau Kyungsoo mau atau bersikeras melakukan yang seperti itu, aku 'tak kan mungkin menolak. YA SELESAI… YEY! CUKUP PENJELASAN MEMALUKAN INI! Kalian butuh teh lagi? Siapa yang mau?" Kai bertanya dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia berdiri mengangkat cangkirnya. "YO KRIS, AYO CERITAKAN PENGALAMAN MU TADI EH —HOI?! MAU KEMANA KAU?"

Kris berdiri dan mengebutkan bajunya yang kusut. Melayangkan wajah marahnya kepada teman-temannya, namun malah di beri balasan senyuman iseng di barengi gelak tawa. Merasa dirinya akan mati karena malu, Kris menggerakkan tungkai kakinya dan berjalan secepat kilat ke dapur dengan niat yang masih di pikirkan.

 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

 **©taorishazelnut ©Narusake** and **Inisial Y** present, How To Do It? #Chapter3

 **Genre:** romance,drama.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, ah... Forget about that, really! This fiction is pure smut, lemon, and HARD. FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, NC-18! Under-age? Go back and press 'BACK'. If any of these things bother you, now would be good time to stop reading.

A/N:  
 **® Inisial Y** : "So, now, i know exactly how you feels when we got a flame-comments."

 **® narusake** : "KHUSUS untuk balasan nyonya **FLMR'S** :  
" **Gila apa kw bwt crita kyk bgini? Mkr! Mnding kw buat aj crita porno terus email aj k majalah playboy. Gila!** "  
Koe udah tekankan ye untuk **_Warn_** diatas. Koe bukan agen CIA yang bisa ngehack kompi orang yang buka fic rating M padahal dianya masih under-age seenak jidat. Itulah gunanya WARNING. Wong penemunya fanfiction aja nggk ada komentar ama kite-kite."

 **® taorishazelnut** : "Author terima saran kritik, sungguh, demi Cinta diatas Langit Taj Mahal. Tapi apa daya jiwa author nggak sanggup kalau harus menerima comment semacam nge-flame macam diatas itu. Jadi author kembali menekankan, FIC INI BUKAN UNTUK KONSUMSI ANAK DIBAWAH 17. TERKHUSUS UNTUK CHAPTER INI, FULL OF SEX-CONTENTS!"

* * *

…:0-0-0:…

Suara kenop pintu di putar perlahan mengisi pendengaran. Bunyi engsel yang mulus menderit bergesekan, membuka daun pintunya secara perlahan, membiarkan seorang pria berambut hitam menyembulkan badannya yang mungil dari balik pintu yang membuka sedikit.

Ia melangkah masuk, matanya menyipit berusaha menangkap cahaya redup di kamar itu. Ia berdeham pelan-pelan, bermaksud membangunkan seseorang yang sekarang tergeletak nyaman diatas tempat tidur berukuran _double_. Menunggu cukup lama, menelan sendiri air liurnya menahan gugup, namun tidak ada suara-suara berat yang menyambutnya, pria itu membuang nafas. "Ge… kau masih bangun?" ucapnya dan langsung di jawab dengan suara dengkur halus yang tenang.

Suara tapak kaki mungil terdengar bersamaan dengan suara kenop pintu yang di dorong sampai terdengar bunyi _'Cklek'_ pintu tertutup sempurna. Ia 'tak takut melangkah dengan lantang, walau cahaya kamarnya benar-benar redup, ia bisa mengingat betul seluk-beluk kamar berukuran sedang bercat biru muda ini.

Langkahnya berhenti saat lututnya menabrak kayu persegi berukuran panjang, timbul bunyi _'DUUK!'_. Jari-jari kakinya merapat, menahan rasa kaget dan agak ngilu di bagian lutut. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menggosok-gosok lututnya yang ngilu, Tao kembali berdiri dan menyingkap selimut diatas ranjang, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, menghadap sang cinta yang tertidur pulas.

"Wu Yifan…" helaan nafas hangat menyambut si tampan berambut pirang, namun ia tetap mendengkur. Mimpinya masih kental berada di alam sadarnya walau sekarang ada gerakan manja Tao yang sedang mengulur tangannya, membelai sisi wajah si tampan yang putih namun nampak jantan. "Kepalamu sakit ya, kata Chen, apa benar? Kau sudah makan, ge?"

Lagi-lagi, dengkur halus.

Tao kehabisan akal, ia merindukannya, merindukan suara khasnya, merindukan kehangatan tubuh yang menjalar setiap kali ia memeluknya, merindukan gigi putih itu setiap kali ia tersenyum. Tao 'tak sampai hati membangunkannya… tapi Tao merindukkannya.

Oh ayolah, mereka hanya tujuh jam tidak bertemu pandang. Kau berlebihan Tao.

Tao berdiri kearah jendela, menyibak sedikit tirainya, meloloskan sinar rembulan menembus masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tao ingat ia punya lampu tidur, tapi ia juga ingat kalau lampu tidurnya rusak karena Sehun menekan tombol _on-off_ nya terlalu bersemangat. Ia menjejakkan kembali bokongnya di ranjang, melarikan sorot matanya kearah tercinta.

Wajah itu gemerlap di timpa cahaya bulan. Matanya terpejam rapat, namun Tao tau benar bagaimana sorot mata tajam beriris coklat itu saat sedang menatap serius. Poninya tersampir, berlapiskan warna pirang menutup helai hitam asli, tapi 'tak masalah karena kedua warna itu cocok untuknya. Hidungnya menjulang tinggi memaniskan pola wajahnya yang berdagu lancip. Rahangnya rapat, terbungkus kulit putih bersih yang memucat, sama dengan warna bibirnya yang bergetar-getar.

Tao menarik nafasnya, darahnya berdesir cepat, nafasnya tercekat di relung paru-parunya yang berdegup kencang bersama jantung, menahan tolakan birahinya yang masih bisa di kontrol.

Kris meringkuk menggeliat di dalam selimutnya dan mengerang sakit, membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Ge… kau sudah bangun?"

Suara yang di rindukan menyambut, "Tao… apa yang kau lakukan, sayang?"

"Gege, maaf aku membangunkanmu." Alasan saja, padahal memang itu niat awalnya yang sebenarnya.

Kris ingin menegakkan punggung, namun pundaknya langsung cepat-cepat di tahan Tao. "Kau tidur saja, tidak apa-apa. Tao akan mengambilkan apapun untukmu. Kau haus?"

Kris merasa kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, nafasnya panas tersendat-sendat, keringatnya banyak mengalir mengecap pola basah di kaos bagian belakang punggungnya. Sendinya nyeri setiap kali ia bergerak. Namun ia masih berusaha mendudukkan badannya. Dengan dua buah bantal mengganjal punggungnya yang kaku, Kris menyender diatas ranjang.

"Aku tidak ingin apapun Tao. Tetaplah disini. Rasanya aku agak kedinginan."

Tao bergerak, "Biar Tao naikkan suhu udaranya —eh?"

Kris menarik lengan kurus itu kembali mendekat kearahnya, "Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku tadi? Ku bilang… tetap disini." Matanya membulat, menatap, intens, seperti mata orang lapar.

Debaran jantung Tao menguat. Ia kembali duduk, membuat kasurnya menderik dan sedikit bergetar, "Itu bukan hal sulit." ia mendesah pelan.

Kris mengambil jemari Tao dan menggenggamnya dalam kelembutan, "Kau pergi kemana tadi?" Tangan mereka Kris tumpukkan di dadanya.

"Hanya membeli perlengkapan bulanan yang habis," Tao balik menggengam. Ia bisa merasakan denyut jantung Kris menghipnotis, berdetak di tumpuan tangan. "Tadi Tao hampir hilang."

"Lagi? Astaga, aku tidak tanggung loh kalau ada om-om mesum yang menculikmu nanti." Celutuk Kris

"Tao bisa Wushu, ge. Kau lupa?"

"Aku tau kau bisa Wushu, tapi bagaimana kalau om-om itu membawa satu kantung plastik kecoa berukuran jumbo seperti kecoa-kecoa liar Afrika? Apa kau masih bisa memikirkan tentang Wushu?"

Tao terkekeh, "Tao rasa, om-om mesum yang akan menculik Tao itu pasti kau yang sedang menyamar."

"Memang kau mau di culik om-om mesum seperti itu?"

"Kalau orang itu kau, Tao pasrah."

Kris ingat betul, kalau ia memflashback lagi ingatannya tentang Huang Zitao, ia suka tidak menyangka kalau Tuhan mau memberikan sedikit cahaya bahagiaNya untuk Kris. Bagaimana mereka bertemu? Tuhan memang berikan sebuah jalan yang indah. Kris 'tak pernah lupa saat pertama kali permukaan tangan itu menjamah lengannya yang kurus masih belum terbentuk seperti sekarang, sekarang ia agak kekar akhir-akhir ini —menurutnya. Kris tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, awalnya ia hanya merasa Tao adalah seorang adik kecil yang musti di lindungi, karena Kris selalu melihat pria itu memelas dan merengek bak bocah berumar lima tahun tiap kali mereka bertemu mata.

Tapi entah sejak kapan, Kris sadar itu bukan perasaan Kakak-Adik. Mungkin cinta? Entahlah Kris lupa, tapi ia ingat betul, kalau pacar wanitanya tidak memberikan kedamaian jiwa seperti yang di berikan Tao padanya. Hanya dengan tatapan mata, jantungnya berdebar. Kulitnya yang lembut menggesek tubuh Kris, darah pun berdesir. Banyak hal-hal biasa yang terjadi, tapi tingkah Tao yang lebih sering merepotkan itu selalu berhasil menggaris warna biru muda yang tenang di kehidupan Kris yang berlatar gelap.

Perasaan senang bukan kepalang datang saat pengumuman tentang Rookie baru andalah SM, EXO, berhasil di bentuk, menempatkan dirinya bersama dengan Tao juga kelima teman barunya dalam kubu persahabatan bernama EXO-M, membuatnya bersyukur ratusan-juta kali. Menurutnya inilah awal dari kisah cintanya… ia menatap keatas langit, bibirnya meliuk dan mengucapkan _'Terima kasih, tuhan…'_ dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Setelah itu, hidup barunya berjalan. Suka-duka di terjang bersama, lelah-letih 'tak kan terasa saat mereka bersama. Terus berjuang sampai ia dan keluarga keduanya ini –EXO, berhasil naik dari titik bawah sampai sejauh ini. Bukan hanya karier, kisah cintanya dengan Tao juga tumbuh sangat subur. Kris 'tak bisa mengingat dengan benar dan detail dari mana kisah cintanya ini bermula… Bukan masalah, selama ia dan yang tercinta masih bisa menyalurkan rasa hangat… seperti sekarang ini.

"Kalau nanti kau butuh minum tengah malam atau apapun, nanti Tao yang ambilkan."

Suara Tao membuyarkan kenangan-kenangan, Kris kembali kemasa sekarang, "Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya butuh kau, jangan pergi kemanapun."

Beradu pandang, senyum keduanya menyembul dari balik wajah masing-masing, senyum yang indah mengalahkan indah tempias bulan purnama. "Tao…" Kris menyentuh kulit wajah sawo matang yang eksotis, "Duduklah di pangkuanku." Pintanya.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kemarilah sayang…" Kris menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Aku 'tak akan menggigit," senyum tersungging.

Mata Tao menatap sendu namun tak berani beradu pandang. Tao menelan ludahnya, ia diam tapi bukan berarti menolak. Ia lalu bergerak mengangkat kakinya, melangkahi badan Kris kemudian perlahan menjatuhkan bokongnya pelan-pelan, "Seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Lenguhan hampir saja lolos dari mulut Kris, beruntung ia berhasil menahan suara itu dengan mengatup kedua bibirnya. Erang tertahan, merasakan kejantanan miliknya diapit oleh dua buah bongkahan bokong yang kenyal, menghimpit di selangkangannya.

"Ya benar… lipat kakimu kearah belakang,"

Instruksi Kris langsung di kerjakan Tao. Ia melipat kakinya kebelakang, punggungnya tegak, tangannya di tambatkan di perut Kris. Lirikan mata pertanda bingung 'tak di hiraukan. "Apa kau nyaman seperti ini, gege? Tidak sesak, kah?"

"Tidak… posisi ini nyaman. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mengunci pintunya?"

"Eh… err… sepertinya belum." Tao bergerak, namun gerakannya langsung di tahan Kris.

"Kau mengerti kata-kata Tetap Disini, tidak? Aku sudah enam kali mengucapkan kata-kata itu… Aigoo, kau yakin semua sudah tidur?"

Tao menatap daun pintu yang tertutup rapat, "Tao 'tak tau, tapi semuanya sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing."

"Baiklah, itu bukan masalah."

Tao merasakan hawa sekitar perlahan berubah, menghangat bersamaan dengan genggaman tangan erat menyambut jemarinya. Tidak ada lagi ucapan, namun isarat mata yang bertemu pandang seakan menjawab keheningan. Tao menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, tangannya bergetar dalam genggaman, dadanya naik turun berirama dengan dada Kris. Dan yang terpenting, sebuah tolakan berupa daging yang menegang menusuk-nusuk bagian selangkangannya pelan-pelan.

"Ge…"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Suara Tao tertahan begitu pelan, sedikit teredam dengan hura-hara nafas Kris yang mulai memberat, namun masih dapat di tangkap dengan jelas, karena Tao berbisik dekat di pendengarannya.

Kris terkekeh rendah, tapi tetap 'tak bisa menutupi suara _lapar_ nya, "Asal kau tidak keberatan." Kris memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup telinga Tao dan menjilatnya, meniti setiap inci bagian itu, seakaan Kris sudah tau benar dimana saja titik-titik yang membuat Tao merasa terperanjat.

Kris menelusup masuk ke dalam baju hangat Tao. Darah Tao berdesir, saat gegenya dengan tidak langsung memainkan tonjolan di dadanya dengan intens, walau badannya masih di balut sehelai kain hangat, "Ge —gege…"

"Boleh aku melakukannya?" Nafas Kris yang panas menyambut tengkuk Tao, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Baju hangat Tao diangkat pelan-pelan, dinaikkan melewati kepala dan di campakkan asal ke bawah lantai yang dingin, "Aku akan melakukannya perlahan, tapi kalau kau menolak aku ak—"

Ucapan terputus saat bibir tipis yang hangat mendarat di bagian pipi Kris, meninggalkan jejak basah, ciuman yang lembut namun sekali lagi, begitu murni akan cinta, "Lakukanlah ge, Tao memang sudah menantikannya."

Kris menghembuskan nafanya di tengkuk Tao, membuat helai rambut Tao yang hitam tersibak pelan. Setelah bagian dada sudah telanjang sempurna, Kris menunduk, menempelkan mulutnya dan mengulum bagian tunjolan kecil di dada Tao, jarinya yang lain memainkan bagian puting sebelah kanan. Kris bergumam, menimbulkan efek getar di bibirnya yang menjalar sampai ke seluruh bagian puting Tao, membuat Tao mengerang.

"Tao… mungkin kau akan menanggung konsekuensi tidak bisa bangun besok."

"Ja —jangan bicara, ge." Tangan Tao bergetar, sedang meraba gundukan besar pada pangkal paha Kris. Ia menurunkan sedikit celana Kris, dan membebaskan kejantanan itu dari celananya. Mengacung tegang, mengagetkan Tao, seingatnya ukuran Kris tidak sebesar ini semalam.

"Sudah mulai pintar, heh?" Alat kelamin Kris bereaksi penuh saat Tao meloloskan adik-kecilnya.

"Boleh Tao mengisapnya?" Gerak manja menggoda gigitan bibir dan membasahinya dengan liukan lidah yang erotis, membuat otot Kris menegang.

"Tidak kali ini Tao. Aku tidak ingin keluar cepat."

Tao berdeham, sedetik di pandangnya sang gege. Tidak ada tatapan keraguan, yang dilihatnya hanya cinta yang meraung-raung. Dada Tao membusung, ia tersenyum lega, setidaknya sampai sekarang, tidak ada hal yang membuatnya tiba-tiba harus mengurungkan niat ataupun merasa takut kalau-kalau pengalaman _sex_ nya yang masih bisa di hitung jari itu berakhir tragis. Senyum terus mengembang, sambil Tao menanggalkan satu-persatu kancing-kancing berwarna bening itu dari lubangnya, dan mencampakkan pakaian Kris di lantai, bergabung dengan pakaiannya yang tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao."

"Begitu pun Tao, Yifan."

Bibir kenyal merah dan tipis itu terbuka lebar, menyambut lidah yang menyeruak ganas. Berlangsung ciuman yang liar, sampai seorang pria yang sedang mengerang nikmat melelehkan saliva mengalir disela bibirnya. "Gege…" Tao melenguh merasakan tekstur lidah pasangannya yang bergerigi lembut, menggosok setiap ruang di dalam mulut Tao.

"Nhh.. Mffhh…"

"Rasamu manis Tao," lidah Kris semakin intens menjilati leher Tao dan terus berputar ke tengkuknya. Otot di ujung lidah Kris menegang, menjilat setiap inchi telinga Tao, membasahi bagian belakang daun telinganya sampai menyisakan jejak lengket yang intim, "Aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu, Huang Zitao." Kris menyesap daun telinga Tao dan menggigitnya gemas.

"Ah… gege."

Kris 'tak ingin membiarkan tangannya diam, ia mencengkaram lutut Tao, turun ke paha, lalu kakinya di dorong terbuka. "Angkat badanmu, Tao. menungginglah sedikit." Perintahnya.

"Ge… apa kau ingin melakukannya dengan posisi seperti ini?"

"Ya Tao." helaan nafas berhembus diiringi senyum menggoda, "Ah… terkadang tolakan birahi dan imajinasiku keluar 'tak terbendung. Aku ingin merasakannya… sensasi saat kau menimpa tubuhku, mengapit pinggulku diantara selangkanganmu, melihatmu yang menggoyangan bokongmu naik-turun memompa milikku. Memandangi wajah seksimu saat mencapai puncak. Dan yang terpenting, aku ingin merasakan sensasi basah saat milikmu mulai menegang dan mengeluarkan precum kental membanjiri perutku, atau saat kau memuncratan sperma mu menyembur ke wajah dan perutku, berlelehan di —"

"GEGE! TERKUTUKLAH PIKIRAN DAN IMAJINASI MESUMMU ITU!"

"Bercanda baby… hanya bercanda saja…"

Kris mengelus bokong Tao, menarik turun dua celananya langsung. Tao membantu, ia agak menungging, meloloskan kain-kain yang menyembunyikan organ intimnya, lalu mencampakkannya diatas lantai. "Apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang? Ke —kenapa lama sekali."

"Hmm… melakukan apa?" tanya Kris, nada suaranya terdengar iseng.

Tao mendelik marah, "Gege!"

"Menurutmu kita mau apa, panda?"

"Oh ayolah ge. Tao tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kalau kau mau, Tao bisa memasukkannya sendiri dan mengocok milikmu sesuka Tao."

"Oh… itu 'tak jauh beda dengan memperkosa, Tao. Kau memperkosaku."

"Gege… kau terlalu lama mengulur waktu, cukup belajarnya, Kris!"

"Jangan jadi buas Tao… Kau merusak moodku."

Mata Tao membelak terkejut, ia menangkap nada suara Kris yang agak kesal, "Maaf gege…" Tao menggepal tangannya dan memutarnya di sebelah pipinya, "Buing… buing?" katanya sambil menirukan _aegyo_ andalannya dengan raut wajah lucu sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Sesaat ada rasa kesal, entah kenapa Kris mendadak sensitif. Ah… tapi siapa yang kuat menahan tolakan wajah super imut tanpa dosa dari Tao, melakukan _aegyo_ —teknik andalan Tao, membuat Kris tidak jadi meloloskan perasaan dongkolnya.

"Tidak ada lagi penjelasan atau pelajaran, ok? Kau sudah dewasa, tanpa di komando pun, kau harus buat gerakanmu sendiri. Ikutilah insting mu, itu lebih baik." Tangan yang tadinya menahan beban tubuh Tao bergerak turun membelai punggung dan berakhir di bongkahan bokong Tao yang kenyal. Di tambah dengan gerakan memijat, dan meremas bokong mungil itu, cukup membuat Tao melepaskan desahannya.

"Gege… ja –jari mu… dingin." Tao merasakan kontak dingin berupa tekanan jari-jari menggesek pintu masuknya dengan gerakan sangat lembut. "Uhh…" Tao bergerak 'tak nyaman membuat pinggulnya bergoyang dan menggesek selangkangan Kris.

"Easy baby… you got me… I'm not going anywhere…" Kris mengelus lebih banyak, menyentuh bongkahan bokong Tao, dan pelan-pelan memilin milik Tao yang berkedut, mengelus ujungnya lalu bergerak teratur memijat kedua bola Tao.

"Ahh… gege…" Darah Tao berdesir dan berkumpul di ujung kejantannya. Tao tetap tidak bisa menghentikan gerakkan pinggulnya yang lasak, sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menonjol menyembul di bawah selangkannya.

"You know that right, Tao… I didn't doing anything yet, but I already this hard." Kris mengangkat pahanya, membuat Tao agak maju dan mendarat di perutnya. "Can you feel me, baby?"

"Ge… bi —bicaralah dengan bahasa manusia."

Jari itu masih mengetes sensitifitas, tidak langsung bermain, hanya memberikan sedikit sentuhan sensual seperti mengelus pelan garis bokong Tao, meremas bongkahan bokongnya, menggesek lubang intim Tao dengan ujung telunjuk, memijat sedikit kepala kejantanan Tao, dan menggoyang kedua bola Tao dengan jemarinya yang lain. Dari hasil yang di dapat, sensitifitas tubuh Tao berhasil mendapat nilai _EXPERT_!

"Rasanya pasti berbeda dengan yang semalam aku lakukan, bukan?"

Erang nikmat menjawab kata tanya Kris.

"Aku harap itu jawaban 'Ya,' darimu."

Tao menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, mengigit bibirnya kuat, matanya membelak menatap langit-langit, "Ah… gege!" Tao mendengar bunyi intim berupa gesekan dan tekanan tangan di bagian kejantanannya, mengirim kenikmatan pada diri Tao menjalar sampai keatas kepalanya. "Ja… jangan -ge. Langsung sa —AH!" Kris mempercepat hentakan tangannya, membuat Tao mendadak memajukan pinggulnya sehingga menciptakan gesekan vulgar di kejantanan Kris. "A –ah! Gege…"

"Bersuaralah Tao… aku menyukai desah basahmu itu." Cairan kental melumuri tangan Kris, hasil ereksi Tao, menetes sampai keperutnya, lalu mengalir jatuh di balik sprei.

"Berhenti —ah menggosok —AH!" Tao mencengkram lengan Kris, jari-jari kakinya menekuk ketat, kakinya membuka semakin lebar, memberikan ruang lebih besar bagi Kris yang sedang mengocoknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Ge… Ta —Tao mau Ughh! Ke —keluar NGGHH… keluar…!"

"Keluarkan…"

Oh… kalau kau tau apa yang Kris rasakan sekarang ini adalah seperti… melayang. Ia ingat masa remajanya yang nakal, mem- _flashback_ sedikit kenangannya kembali. Ia tidak pernah sesemangat ini menyentuh seorang wanita berdada besar, tidak pernah sesuka ini saat mendengar suara lenguh manja gadis centil, tidak pernah sebergairah ini saat merangsang gadis perawan. Tapi Tao… rasanya sangat menyenangkan kalau ternyata pria sepertinyalah yang berhasil mendapatkan virginitas dan keperjakaan seorang Huang Zitao.

Thank's god…

"Uaahh… AHH! NGHH —AH GEGE…!"

Tao melirik cairan kental berwarna putih banjir di atas perut Kris. Air liur Tao mengalir membasahi dagunya sendiri. Tao mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya, tapi nihil, ia terguncang, tubuhnya meringkuk dan menggeliat, meliuk-liuk di bawah terjangan orgasme yang dialaminya. Tao jatuh di pundak Kris. "Ahh… ra —rasanya enak, ge…"

"Benarkah?" Kris menahan pundak Tao, gemetaran.

"Tao… apa perlu aku melakukan fingering? Ya, hal itu sebenarnya perlu dilakukan, tapi kalau kau ma—"

"Tidak ge… Tao mohon… masukkan sekarang!" Tao memelas, ia menggeleng kepala dengan nafas yang berat, ia menahan bobot tubuhnya dan berpegangan di lengan Kris. Lagi-lagi, Tao membuat gerakan sensual yang murni, membuat kejantanan Kris berdenyut kembali.

"Kau benar, baby," bisiknya. Kris menusuk pintu masuk Tao dengan telunjuknya pelan-pelan, "Ku rasa tidak apa-apa. Disini masih terasa lembut karena semalam…" Nafas berat di hembuskan perlahan ke telinga Tao.

"Bu —buatlah Tao puas, ge… Ja —jangan berhenti sebelum ka —kau mengisi diri Tao hi —hingga meluap-luap."

Hilang sudah nalar Kris, merubah dirinya menjadi pribadi pria mesum berumur kepala tiga yang merindukan belaian seorang pria bocah perawan yang kulitnya masih kencang belum terjemah. Kris menggebu-gebu, ia menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha meredakan birahinya yang menggila, namun pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya menghancurkan dinding warasnya.

Ia menyeringai, "Kau menguji batas keimanan ku, Tao." Kris menggigit bibirnya sendiri gemas.

Kris mengangkat pinggul Tao, memposisikan kejantananya tepat diatas lubang Tao.

"Ge –gege…"

Kris menggeser pula pinggulnya. Ia membuat lutut Tao yang berpijak pada kasur membuka lebar untuk menahan beban berat badannya pada kedua sisi ranjang. Kris berdeham, pelan-pelan menurunkan pinggul Tao, namun pergelangan tangannya sendiri pun bergoyang, tak kuasa menahan kejut dan kontraksi sempit serta rasa basah yang sedikit-sedikit terasa di ujung penisnya.

"Ge… pelan-pelan saja," Tao merasakan sesuatu yang tegang, keras, hangat, lengket dan basah mulai bersinggungan dan menggesek lipatan otot bokongnya, perlahan menekan masuk kedalam permukaan bokongnya.

"Ah… aku harap aku bisa Tao, tapi aku sudah bersabar sampai sejauh ini. Mungkin nanti aku bisa lepas kendali…"

Tao menggigit bibir, sedikit tersentak saat Kris sengaja menaik-turunkan sedikit pinggulnya. Dibawah sana, batangan yang penuh dengan cairan lengket itu menggesek lubang Tao yang berdenyut, "Gege… Tao mohon," Tangan Tao yang berkeringat dingin meremas keras pundak Tao, menciptakan wajah memohon nan menggoda, "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Tao 'tak peduli."

"Sekarang masuk acara inti baby." Tao mengangkat pinggul Tao dan menurunkan celananya sampai sebatas lutut, "Kalau kemarin-kemarin itu hanya pembuka saja, sekarang aku buat kau mendesah dan menjerit tanpa henti." Daging padat yang menegang itu dengan ganas menyeruak menggesek pinggul Tao, membuat cairan milik Kris yang terkumpul di ujung kejantanannya membekas basah di bokong Tao.

"Nhh?" Tao menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin membangunkan siapapun, gege. Ja —jangan gila…"

"Aku memang sudah gila sejak tigapuluh menit lalu, sayang!"

Ujung benda tegang yang panas tersebut mendorong masuk perlahan kedalam lubang intim Tao. Tao menggigil, untuk bebarapa saat tidak mampu bereaksi banyak, hanya erang dan desah yang sanggup di lakukannya. Tangan Kris menahan pinggul Tao yang bergetar, karena lubang intim Tao tidak mengizinkannya masuk, otot bokongnya menutup semakin rapat.

Tao terbelak mengintip selangkangannya,"AH…! Sa —sakit, ti —tidak muat ge. UH…! Ti —tidak muat." Otot Tao berkontraksi hebat, sementara Kris tidak juga memberi jarak dan tetap menusuk batangannya paksa kedalam diri Tao. Sakit. Sakit luar biasa ketika otot-otot yang ada di daerah bokongnya menegang di paksa membuka oleh Kris.

"Huwaa… Ah…!"

Ini yang ternikmat sejauh ini, sensasi sakit yang berbeda melonjakkan birahinya. Tao mengepalkan tangannya. Sebuah daging dengan panjang delapan belas senti meter mulai mengoyak dirinya. Pucuknya masuk, namun lubang sempit dan kontraksi menolak yang di berikan Tao membelokkan arah penis Kris.

"Shhtt… tahan." Kris menghimpun tenaganya untuk memberikan hentakan terakhir. Tapi tetap saja, lubang intim Tao 'tak memberi izin dan malah semakin menutup. "Tao, ini bahkan belum masuk setengahnya."

Tao meronta dan merintih di bawah telapak tangannya yang membungkus wajah, "Sa —sakit ge… sungguh. Itu benar-benar sakit."

Oh… teringat akan pembicaraan singkat tadi, Kris benar-benar tidak tega menatap wajah Tao yang tergurat pedih karena dirinya. Sedetik kemudian Kris mengangangkat pinggul Tao dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang bahkan belum terbenam sempurna di dalam Tao.

"Tadi aku kan sudah bilang, kita butuh fingering."

Mata Tao basah, air matanya berlinang setetes demi setetes menahan perih, "Ma —maaf ge,"

"Ini salahku, terlalu memaksa. Maaf, akan aku coba lagi."

Kris memulai lagi. Gigitan ganas mendarat di leher, tidak berdarah namun meninggalkan jejak memerah, Kris menjilat jeplakan gigi yang di lukisnya di leher Tao lalu menghisapnya rakus. Kris melirik alat sexnya, bersyukur karena ada cairan kental yang muncul dari pucuk kejantanannya menjadi pelumas alaminya.

"Jangan di tahan." Kris menggosok kelaminnya. "Saat kau mulai merasakan milikku masuk, hembuskan nafasmu sekuat mungkin. Jangan melawan, itu menimbulkan kontraksi menutup pada bagian sana yang membuatmu merasakan sangat sakit tiap kali aku mencoba me —memasukkannya."

Tao menggeleng dengan isak, "Tidak bisa ge… terlalu besar."

Kris menyeringai, "Kau tidak perlu sejelas itu mengatakan senjata ku besar Tao." Kris menggesek penisnya kembali kearah lubang Tao. Sampai setelah detik-detik berlalu, Kris mulai mendorong masuk perlahan. "Uggh!" ia melenguh ketika merasakan dinding sempit Tao meremasnya dari dalam.

Pinggul Tao menghentak, lubangnya masih berusaha menolak benda asing yang besar itu. selangkangannya berdenyut ngilu. Namun kali ini Kris menang, ia hampir berhasil mengambleskan seluruh kejantanannya.

"Ahh… gege…!"

"Berhasil Tao, kau memakan seluruh milikku." Kris menikmati kerapatan di dalam Tao sejenak. Sampai kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan bokong Tao naik dan turun dengan tumpuan tangannya. Pinggulnya dengan kasar menampar bokong Tao pada saat Kris melakukan gerakan keluar dan masuk.

"Ah… astaga Ta —Tao…"

"Gege… Uh~"

Kris mengangkat pinggul Tao sampai kejantanannya nyaris keluar dari lubang Tao. Gesekan yang begitu nikmat, Kris seperti 'tak ingin meninggalkan kerapatan di dalam Tao dan segera kembali membenamkan alat _sex_ nya kedalam liang hangat milik Tao. Karena terlalu semangat memopang pinggul Tao dan memaju mundurkannya, topangan tangan Kris terlepas, dan membuat Tao terhentak penuh di tarik gravitasi, membuat lubang intimnya terkoyak, membungkus penuh kejantanan Kris yang panjang itu.

Kaget dan pucat. Rasa sakit dan nikmat beradu di otaknya dan mengalir ke bagian lubang intimnya, "AAHHH!" jerit Tao menyeruak indra pendengaran.

"Keep still, Tao." Kris merapatkan pahanya, kaget akan kerapatan basah yang berdenyut-denyut memijat kejantanannya.

"Ge… gege, Aaa…! Nnhh!" dengan matanya yang buram penuh tetesan air di pelupuk matanya, Tao tak lekang menatap sang gege yang sedang semangat memompa pinggulnya sendiri. Badannya mulai menghentak-hentak berirama dengan tusukan Kris yang sekarang sedang berusaha menumbuk syaraf kenikmatan Tao di dalam sana.

"Sempit…"

"Rasanya seperti a —ada yang mengoyak bagian bela —belakangku… Ah!" Otaknya hanya menyaring kata Sakit dan Perih yang seterusnya di cerna oleh seluruh badan. Daging masif besar nan tegang itu penuh mengisi bagian bawah tubuhnya, "Sa –sakiit…! Rasanya sakit sekali, gege."

"Sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya hilang, baby."

Kris menunduk, menatap bagian selangkangannya. Kejantanan Tao berair begitu basah, cairannya masih terus berlelehan tanpa henti. Beralih kebawah, melihat kejantanannya sendiri, gesekan lembut berirama yang dibuatnya menghasilkan lendir lengket dan panas yang melumuri bagian dalam paha dan bagian luar liang bokong Tao. Suara derit kasur terus yang bergoyang terus menggema mengganti sunyinya malam.

"A —ahhh…"

"Oh astaga, Tao…"

Di dalam tubuh Tao sangat luar biasa, sungguh rapat dan hangat, benar-benar rapat dan hangat, bahkan setiap kali Kris menusuk kejantanannya lebih dalam, lubang Tao tetap saja tidak sedikitpun berkurang kerapatannya. "Tao, bagian dalammu sa —sangat panas, me —menjepit erat milikku, seperti melahap dan tidak ingin melepasnya."

Hanya erang yang menjadi tanggapan, kepala Tao masih di penuhi rasa sakit yang terpusat pada bagian lubang bagian belakangnya, masih berusaha menolak daging gemuk yang besar itu. Dan justru karena penolakan tersebutlah, otot-otot lubang Tao menutup, dindingnya makin merapat, menjepit erat milik Kris.

Setelah dirasa gerakan foreplay-nya suduh cukup, Kris mulai menaikkan tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Gerak panggul Kris semakin cepat, berirama dengan arah naik-turunnya bokong Tao yang ikut digoncang Kris dengan gerakan yang konstan. Organ intim Tao menepuk-nepuk perut Kris, menimbulkan bunyi becek berdecak yang menggiurkan.

Tao bergerak memeluk punggung Kris, tangannya meliuk dan menggenggam terlau keras. Kris menjerit perih, merasakan kuku-kuku Tao menggores permukaan kulit punggungnya. "Uggh…" sensasi kasar di tambah dengan hembusan napas menggelitik bagian lehernya.

Mata Tao setengah terpejam, merasakan sensasi akan penetrasi yang sebantar lagi mengampirinya. Tao merasakan perutnya berkedut geli. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas Penis Kris menggesek prostatnya, namun gesekan itu belum cukup membuatnya memuncratkan cairannya. Perlahan, gesekan panas yang di berikan Kris itu mulai menekan daerah perut bawah Tao, tepat ketika Kris melesakkan ujung penisnya semakin dalam. "Aaaahhnnn!"

Kris meringis lagi, kedua dan yang kesekian kalinya sudah ia merasakan kuku-kuku Tao mencakar bagian-bagian tubuhnya, tapi itu tidak berarti apapun, saat kenikmatan yang di berikan Tao menyapu bersih segala rasa sakit yang pedih di bagian kulitnya.

Tao meremas puncak kepala Kris, "Ja —jangan berhenti, ge. Le —lebih cepat —uhh..." ucapnya saat ia mulai merasakan sensasi aneh tiba-tiba menyerang bagian tubuhnya, terutama bagian kejantanannya. Suhu panas menambah tetes-tetes peluh yang menguar dari balik kulit keduanya. Tao terkesingkap setiap kali Kris sengaja membuat gerakan pinggulnya semakin liar. Menarik keluar kejantanannya perlahan, lalu menumbuknya masuk sedalam-dalamnya sampai menggesek prostat Tao, gerakan gila yang membuat Tao tidak bisa menahan erangannya yang kian menjadi-jadi.

Kris melepas genggaman jemarinya yang memangku pinggul Tao, "Ta —Tao, tanganku kram. Bi —bisa tidak kau bergerak sendiri —eh?"

Terengah-terengah. Tao mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gerakan lambat. Merasakan rasa nikmat saat ia menaikkan pinggulnya, merasakan kejantanan Kris mulai keluar dari lubang intimnya, lalu kembali menjatuhkan pinggulnya keras-keras, membuat ujung penis Kris berdenyut-denyut. Semakin lama, gerak memompa semakin kencang, seolah-olah berusaha untuk menghujam dan membenamkan milik Kris lebih dalam kedalam dirinya.

Tao bergerak liar bak seorang koboi yang menggenjot pelananya dengan semangat. "Ah… e —enak sekali… AHH!"

Melihat kemampuan Tao yang di luar perkiraannya, membuat Kris ikut menyeimbangkan kocokan-kocokan Tao, "Ya Tao… benar! Gerakkan pinggulmu lebih kencang. Lagi Tao, buat gerakkan meng —menghentak seperti kau ingin melahap semua milikku." Bibir Kris menyeka _saliva_ Tao yang menggantung manis di dagunya, lalu bergerak keatas dan menyapu air mata Tao yang terhenti di pipi. "Kau milikku, Tao!" gesekan ujung penis Kris yang tumpul menusuk mantap syaraf kenikmatan di dalam Tao, seiring meningkat juga gerak naik-turun panggul Tao yang temponya semakin cepat. Ranjang berkaki empat itu berderik ngilu, beradu dengan suara-suara desah napas dan erangan menggila yang menjalari sunyi-senyap ruangan itu.

"Ah… ge –gege!"

Gesekan. Sentuhan. Jilatan. Kocokkan. Erang dan desah. Melakukan sex sambil menimpa sang gege dalam posisi yang berjongkok dan agak menungging, tangan si manis bertumpu pada pundak si jantan yang kokoh, dan si penetrator yang memegang peran penting dalam hal ini masih terus memompa lebih kuat, memberikan sodokan-sodokan yang intens untuk mencapai prostat Tao lebih dalam.

Keduanya di ambang kenikmatan duniawi. Perasaan melayang akan rasa panas, lengket dan huru-hara deru nafas yang meraung-raung nikmat, penuh di dalam batin yang bergemuruh nikmat

"Tao aku mau… Ah…!"

"Ngghhh…"

Kris tiba-tiba menghentak kuat-kuat, pukulan pada prostat Tao menjadi lebih liar hingga sekujur tubuh Tao bergetar. Mulut Tao tak henti-hentinya meneteskan _saliva_ yang terus mengalir, tergantung di ujung bibirnya dan mengalir sedikit sampai ke dagunya. Air matanya pun menyusul, melewati pipi lalu kemudian bercampur bersama saliva yang bergantung di dagu. Gemuruh jantung semakin kuat berdegup kencang, dada Tao membusung ke depan, menyodorkan puting merah mudanya yang mengeras.

"Ya Tao… ugh… se —sedikit lagi…" Kris melahap pemandangan di depannya, memainkan puting dada Tao dengan bibirnya, dan memilin kasar menggunakan ujung lidahnya. Kris tidak bisa mengentikan gerakan itu, ia seperti kehausan, bak seorang bayi yang menangis saat menyusui, bibir Kris tidak sedetikpun melepas hisapan-hisapannya di bagian dada Tao. Membuat Tao melenguh panjang.

"Uhh…"

Gemuruh pada batangan yang tenggelam dalam dirinya mulai merambati dinding-dinding lubang intim Tao yang berdenyut, dan cairan tubuh Tao yang kental menetes lebih banyak lagi, melumuri bagian perut Kris, membuat perut Kris mengkilap akan cairan _precum_.

"Tao ke —keluar.. Ah?!" sedetik lagi Tao akan menyemburkan cairan cintanya, mendadak Tangan Kris meremas kejantanannya yang berkedut hebat, jemari panjangnya menekan aliran darah Tao dan menutup lubang kejantanan Tao dengan jempolnya kuat-kuat, menghalangi Tao untuk mencapai puncaknya. "Ge… ap a —apa yang kau la… Uhh… lakukan?"

Kris mengeraskan rahangnya, "Kau tidak boleh duluan, Tao. Kita keluarkan ber —bersama." Pinggul Kris menusuk lebih kencang, hampir sama brutalnya dengan kecepatan sodokan pemerkosa.

"Huwaa… gege…!"

Kris menengadahkan wajah, menatap kecintaannya yang menangis, dengan lelehan liur berserakan di bibirnya, dan setitik-setitik jatuh di atas dadanya. "Kau merasakannya kan… sedikit lagi Tao… se —sedikiit lagii!"

Akhirnya, Kris merasakan lesakan kejantanannya mulai terasa kesat saat dinding dan lubang bagian dalam Tao berdenyut, memijat miliknya, membuat setiap hentakan Kris seperti membukakan jalan keluar untuk cairan spermanya. Erang Kris timbul dari pita suaranya, tertahan diantara ciuman dan pagutan panas dari bibir Tao. Tao menungging lebih tinggi, membuka pahanya lebih lebar lagi, membuarkan Kris menusuknya lebih cepat, menggesek area sensitifnya.

Kencang…

Sangat kencang…

Semakin kencang menghujam dalam… Sampai hentakan terakhir, Kris menyodokkan pinggulnya sangat dalam, lubang intim Tao langsung terisi penuh.

"GEGEE…!"

"Aku keluar… AHH!"

Tao merasa cairannya panas nan kental menyembur kuat di dalam mengisi liang intimnya. Tubuh Tao berdenyut kencang, syaraf-syaraf bokongnya berdenyut hebat merespon betapa banyaknya volume cairan sperma Kris yang masih terus menyembur-nyembur di dalam lubangnya. Gelombang kenikmatannya telah usai. Miliknya pun mengeluarkan cairan kental tak kalah banyak dengan Kris, menyembur keluar melumuri perut Kris yang kencang, terlalu banyak, sampai spermanya mengalir hilang lalu bekas kentalnya menempel di atas sprei.

"Hei… kau bisa bergerak…"

Nafas masih diusahakan normal, "Badan Tao seperti jelly, ra —rasanya kaki Tao ngilu, sendi Tao terasa sakit. Disana agak pe —perih…"

Kris menaikkan pinggul Tao dan melepaskan penisnya keluar dari dalam kesempitan seksual itu. Cairan kental masih mengalir, seiring dengan terlepasnya kejantanan itu dari surga duniawi. Melirik sedikit, Kris bisa melihat lubang intim Tao masih meninggalkan tetesan spermanya, jejak kental juga kelihatan membasahi bagian bongkahan bonkongnya.

"Kemarilah… jangan pikirkan apapun lagi." Kris membimbing Tao bergeletak di sampingnya. Tangannya terulur memeluk kecintannya. Selimut di tarik sampai menutupi keduanya sebatas dada. Di dalam rasa lelah yang mendominasi satu tangan bergenggaman, memberikan sensasi damai yang membuat degup jantung kembali berdetak normal.

Tao menatap sang gege, mulutnya bergerak ingin berucap, sampai sebuah jari telunjuk teracung tepat di depan mulutnya,

"Jangan berpikir apapun sayang, sekarang tidurlah."

 ** _THE END(?)_**

* * *

® STILL An NC-18 story bord-line!

® Mature colab with narusake and her Friends, Inisial Y.

 **® Speak from Narusake** :  
Kalo dari koe sendiri, di chapter ini, koe sih mau langsung BDSM aja, tapi berhubung hampir semua teman-teman pembaca bilang "JANGAN LANGSUNG BDSM WOI, KASIAN AYANG GUA YANG POLOS MASAK MAU LANGSUNG DI PECUT PAKE TALI PINGGANG?!", akhirnya dengan berat hati koe dan bojo-bojo lainnya mengurungkan niat. Bat, as long as yu wannit, koe bisa buat kok, ini semua tergantung permintaan pembaca koe tersayang. Dan koe tidak pernah berhenti ngucapin TERIMAKASIH untuk dukungan dalam bentuk fol/fav dan reviews yang terus harus hadir menggetarkan henpon si author ini.  
sekali lagi, kamsahaminida.

 **® Speak from Inisial Y** :  
Alright hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, we put a little action in there for all those people who are like me and get super impatient. It was three times as long as the first two chapters so hopefully it will be enough for now.

Again, PLEASE REVIEW! We really want to know what you guys think! Even negative comments are welcome.

Next chapter FOR SURE IF YOU WANT THE SEQUEL OF COURSE, will most likely contain much less lemons. #pervert glance, any thoughts on that are welcome. (Through PMs if possible, I might use of your ideas!) BDSM SPOILER!

 **® Speak from Taorishazelnut** :  
Gimana udah puas belum? Atau ada perasaan nyesek-nyeseknya gitu?

Jujur aja, author bingung mau buat ending bagaimana. Author kepingin ada sequel dan pre-sequel. Yang di dalamnya tentang penutup cerita yang kesannya fluff dan nggak terlalu porno. Abis kok ya, setelah di pikir-pikir, author ngerasa fic author ini kelewat dosa dan nggak ada sweet-fluff actionnya sama sekali.  
Terlepas dari alasan itu, AUTHOR BENER-BENER MAU NGELUARIN FF TAORIS YANG HARDCORE BDSM! HUWAA… KUDU OTTOKEH?!

Well, kalau readers mau, author bisa buatin sequelnya (atau tetep lanjut. Haha.) dengan mengangkat tema BDSM atau yang sejenis dengan hardcore atau yah… cambuk-cambbukan gitu laah. Kalau reviewsnya masuk delapan saja ke inbox author, author pasti buatin cerita hard yang KHUSUS buat si reviewer itu… kalau tidak ya… kita sudahi saja sampai disini…

Dan author menerima flame dan bash ringan(?) yang membangun(?!) Karena author TETAP merasa kualitas fic author agak menyimpang dari garis kehidupan... terimakasih…

Fol/Fav, reviews, saran dan kritik jangan lupa ya. Terimakasih…


	4. SEQUEL

Awal bulan Maret sangat cerah dan udara segarnya menghilangkan racun di dalam paru-paru. Ampas salju masih menempel di trotoar, berkilauan memantulkan sinar matahari. Di sepanjang jalan, salju-salju berubah menjadi gelap karena terlindas oleh roda-roda sepeda serta kaki-kaki pejalan kaki yang mulai sering beraktifitas, tapi salju yang menumpuk di pinggir jalan masih murni seputih kapas.

Kris mengendarai mobil Merchedes di tengah kota. Melepas penat. Jalanan Korea seakan mampu menetralisis sesuatu berupa tekanan dan kebosanan yang bersarang di kepalanya. Dia menekan kepingan CD dan memasukkannya ke dalam pemutar dan lagu pop mengalun dari speaker, suara Adam Levine dengan lagu terbaru This Summer Gonna Hates Like a Motherfvcker mengembang mengisi udara. Dia meneguk gelas karbon kertas Starbucks yang berisi Hazelnut Latte, menyisakan setengah.

Pedal gas berada antara 20-60 km/jam, dan ia terus berlalu tanpa arah. Ini tidak semudah dulu, sebenarnya Kris ingin segera melompat dari satu _game centre_ ke _game centre_ lainnya, bermain di taman bermain atau makan roti dadar di pinggir jalan. Hanya saja Kris tak ingin negara bagian Korea ricuh karenanya, tidak boleh, Kris pasti di damprat habis-habissan oleh Manajer tua berkacamata bulat.

Kenikmatan pada matanya yang melihat pemandangan-pemandangan asri harus berakhir karena ponsel hitam miliknya bergetar di kulit dashboard.

 _ **Kau bersama Tao?**_

Oh. Luhan.

 _ **Tidak? Aku ada di mobil, masih sekitar gangnammgu. Ada apa?**_ Kris mengetik cepat saat mobil hitamnya menunggu lampu merah dan masih ada sekitar 45 detik lagi sebelum lampu hijau menyala.

 _ **Coba cari dia. Dia pergi.**_

 _ **Ke?**_

 _ **Mungkin ada di sekitar situ. Tolonglah. Mobil Chen juga tak ada di pelataran parkiran.**_

 _ **Dia bawa ponsel?**_

 _ **Bawa. Tapi tak diangkat.**_

 _ **Yixing bersamanya?**_ Lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau, suara klakson yang berebut mulai bising di belakang sana.

 _ **Tidak. Dia sendiri.**_

 _ **Ok. Dia masih ada di sekitar sini. Pasti.**_

 _ **Aku takut dia di serang. LOL.**_

Kris mengetik satuan angka di layar ponselnya, kemudian mendekatkan pemancar sinyal itu kearah kupingnya. Nadanya menyambung namun tak terangkat, Kris mencoba sebanyak empat kali namun nihil. Seseorang bernama 'babytao' yang di hubungi tidak menjawab. Kris mendengus kesal dan akan membanting ponselnya kalau saja sebuah pesan singkat tidak muncul di layar sentuhnya.

 _ **Aku baik-baik saja.**_ Pesan singkat dari Tao. Jantung Kris melompat dari rusuknya.

 _ **Kau dimana, Tao?**_

 _ **Sudah Tao bilang Tao baik-baik saja.**_

Kris memutar kemudinya dan berhenti pada sisi jalan, _**Aku akan sangat marah, Tao. Katakan kau dimana, biar kuantar kau kembali ke asrama.**_

 _ **Aku tak ingin disana.**_

Kris menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendengus kesal. _**Demi tuhan aku akan marah padamu, Tao. Jangan bertingkah, setidaknya beritau aku kau dimana. Aku akan kesana.**_

Hazelnut Latte yang manis kini tidak lagi beruap, tapi dia berhasil meneguk hingga dasarnya kandas tanpa sisa. Dia mendengus dan rem tangan dinaikannya dengan mesin mobil yang tetap menyala di parkirkan pada sisi jalan yang sepi. Tangannya yang lentik bergerak ke tombol playlist dan memilih lagi Bon Jovi sebentar, namun musik berbunyi sangat singkat dan Kris terus menekan tombol _next_ pada audionya, suara musik-musik dari spearkernya seakan memantul dari pendengarannya.

"Kemana anak itu!" ia mengenggam ujung ponselnya seerat para pemancing mememegang tongkat pancingan.

Dua menit berlalu dan pesan singkatnya tidak di balas oleh pria di ujung transmisi. _**Tao. kumohon. Kau dimana, sayang?**_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu pesan balasannya datang. _**Aku di kedai biasa. Jemputlah.**_

Kris menginjak pedal gasnya penuh dan roda kilap _bridgestone_ -nya berlari di jalan seperti kesurupan.

Kris merasa tidak tenang, lampu merah di terobosnya sebanyak dua kali dan ia mengencangkan laju kendaraan dengan spedo numerik cukup tinggi. Kekhawatiran menyangkut di hatinya, apa yang tengah di lakukan adik kecilnya sendirian di tengah jalan? Dengan keramaian dan dia tidak berusaha menutupi diri. Dia bukanlah Huang Zitao yang sama seperti pada tahun 2005, dia Huang Zitao baru yang di kenal orang sebagai salah satu anggota grup K-pop paling di pandang dunia. Kris tidak mampu memikirkan kemungkinan seandainya Tao di celakakan oleh orang, terlebih lagi di culik.

Ketika Kris akhirnya berhenti di perempatan pejalan kaki, disitulah hatinya mencelos, dan ketegangan di dalam otot perutnya telah meregang, Tao duduk di halte bis dengan dagu menyentuh ke dadanya, bahunya merunduk dalam jaket sweeter yang tebal dan syal berwarna senada menutupi hampir seluruh wajah. Kris menelepon lagi, dan pria di halte yang di perhatikan Kris dari dalam kaca mobilnya tengah merogoh saku, menekan layarnya dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

" _ **Kau lihat aku?"**_ kata Kris dan dia mengklakson mobilnya sebanyak dua kali. Stiker penghalang matahari yang membalut kacanya hanya nampak dari dalam ke keluar. Kau harus menyatukan keningmu dengan kaca kalau ingin melihat dari luar ke dalam.

Tao melihat kearah mobilnya, kemudian berdiri. _**"Kau sendiri?"**_ suaranya sayup di ujung telepon. Kris mengernyit.

" _ **Ya. Aku sendiri."**_

" _ **Jangan marah, ge."**_

" _ **Aku tak kan marah. Cepat kemari dan dudukkan pantat kecilmu itu di dalam mobilku!"**_ Kris memajukan mobilnya beberapa meter lagi. Kunci terlepas dan Kris membukakan pintunya. "Masuk anak nakal."

Tao masuk sebelum orang-orang sekitar menyadari identitas aslinya. Dan itu akan sangat gawat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka?" Kris melepas sabuk pengamannya dan tangannya menarik lengan Tao mendekat kearahnya. Dia meniti dan memeriksa tubuh Tao, "Menghadaplah kemari." pinta Kris dan nadanya benar-benar penuh kekhawatiran.

Tao menurut dengan wajah merengut. "Aku baik-baik saja, ge. Hanya mencoba berjalan-jalan."

"Dengan berjalan kaki?" Kris mengangkat alisnya, bibirnya menukik emosi.

Tao mengigit bibirnya, matanya beralih ke depan. "Aku menutupi wajahku dengan syal, ge. Tidak akan ada yang sadar."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tao? kau menyusahkan semua orang." Kris membentak setelah Mercedesnya kembali berpacu dengan mobil lain di jalan raya. Tidak ngebut. Dia hanya terbawa emosi dan sesekali pedal gasnya terinjak penuh kekesalan.

Tao mendengus, "Tao bosan di asrama, ge."

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau membahayakan dirimu dan manajer pasti pucat kalau tau tingkahmu yang sekarang ini. Setidaknya jangan sendirian dan jangan keluar asrama dengan berjalan kaki, lain kali jangan begini lagi, ya."

Tao melirik dengan senyuman miring, "Oke."

"Berjanjilah. Oh, demi tuhan, Tao, kau membuatku sakit jantung." Kris meremat kemudinya, ekor matanya memperhatikan Tao yang merengut diatas kursinya. "Pakai _seatbelt_ -mu." Kata Kris lagi.

Satu tangannya meninggalkan kemudi dan bergerak kearah Tao, membenarkan syal gelap Tao yang melorot dari pundaknya. Tatapan masih fokus pada jalanan, kakinya menginjak pedal gas sedikit-sedikit, kecepatan mobil kembali pada titik aman, berjalan di sisi kanan yang lambat karena tangan bersama ekor matanya berkerjasama untuk membuat gerakan nyaman sehingga Tao tidak merasa tertekan oleh rasa bersalah.

"Jangan diam begitu, panda-baby. Tidak apa. Asal hal itu jangan kau ulang lagi, mengerti?" Kris menyusuri tengkuk dan kepala belakang Tao, memelintir surai hitam legamnya yang lembut hingga berputar-putar. "Aku akan rahasiakan ini dari _noona_ dan tentunya, manajer."

Tao masih terpaku pada lututnya, merunduk dengan sangat dalam. "Tetaplah pada jalan, ge." Suara kecilnya sangat rapuh.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Jangan menyimpan sesuatu dariku." Tatapan Kris tajam memelototi kaca spion tengah saat sebuah sedan putih mengklaksonnya dengan keras dari belakang, kemudian melaju dengan ugal-ugalan.

"Tao penat. Lelah. entahlah ge, terkadang di asrama membuat Tao seperti di penjara." Tao menurunkan tangan Kris dari pundaknya dan meletakkan jari-jari Kris di perseneling. "Tetap pada jalan, ge."

"Aku juga penat. Tapi inilah kita. Kau tidak boleh mengeluh. Kau punya aku." Kris tersenyum

Wajah Tao terangkat dan dia melihat ke arah sampingnya, tatapannya menghangat, udara di sekitar mobil berubah menjadi tenang dan menyenangkan. Tao ikut tersenyum dan tersipu menahan gemuruh dadanya yang malu. Disaat seperti ini, gombalan dan tatapan mata memang paling manjur dari apapun. Tao lalu menjatuhkan tangannya diatas tangan Kris, melonggarkan ikatan di dadanya, menyondongkan badannya kearah Kris lalu ciuman basah mendarat di pipinya.

"jangan pergi." Kata Tao dan seakan nada suaranya sangat berarti. Ekspresinya, kilatan kesedihan yang ditutupi oleh sikap polos yang sangat khas, khas Tao. Dia bicara seakan Kris akan pergi meninggalkannya dalam kurun waktu yang dekat.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Kris mengamati wajah Tao, "Tak kan pernah, mengerti. Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, percayalah." Kris menjawab dengan lantang, melirik sebentar kearah Tao, mengusap-ngusap atas kepalanya lalu semua tubuhnya kembali pada jalanan.

"Ya. Aku percaya." Tao begitu sibuk dengan keadaan yang dramatis sampai tak menyadari kalau selusur jalan yang mereka lewati tidak pernah di ingat di dalam kepalanya. "Ehmm, kita mau kemana, ge? Asrama belok kanan dan —ah, kita kelewatan?"

"Sudah terlanjur di luar. Aku ingin rileksasi, begitupun denganmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke hotel terdekat. Kau mau?"

"Ho-hotel?" darah Tao terbakar di dalam pembuluh darahnya.

 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

 **©taorishazelnut ©Narusake** and **Inisial Y** present, How To Do It? #SEQUEL

 **Genre:** romance,drama.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, ah... Forget about that, really! This fiction is pure smut, lemon, and HARD. FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, NC-18! Under-age? Go back and press 'BACK'. If any of these things bother you, now would be good time to stop reading.

 **A/N:**

 **® narusake** : "Holla para Noona yang cantik dan kelaparan akan gairah BDSM, koe disini bersama author kembali menghadirkan sesuatu yang _sesuatu_ yang pastinya akan sangat menghibur. Cukup memakan waktu yang lama, memang. koe harap you semua para sexy ladies dapat menikmati ceritanya ya..."

 **® taorishazelnut** : "Ha-hallo apa kabar. Seperti janji author sebelumnya —dan author adalah tipikal manusia pemegang janji #halah— akan membuat sequel cerita _nganu_ author begenre BDSM. Dan agaknya ini sejenis PWP, author benar-benar mengesampingkan alur ceritanya, pokoke ini BDSM dan di jamin nikmat.  
SEMOGA TERHIRBUR."

* * *

 **…:0-0-0:…**

Tao bergetar dengan lemah. Terhanyut kepada rasa gelisah dan khawatir yang menganggu hatinya dan perasaan tidak enak menyebar dari atas kepalanya sampai ke ujung jempol kakinya. Serbuan duri-duri yang tajam tumbuh mendadak di bawah telapak kakinya. Uap keanehan mengepul dan membentuk kabut takut di atas kepalanya, Tao menggeridik, ia mengintip sosok tegap yang ada di depannya diam-diam dari balik bulu matanya.

"Aku minta sekarang kau lucuti pakaianmu, Tao."

Tao tidak ingat kenapa situasi ini menyerang dirinya. Oh. Ini di hotel. Setelah perjalanan selama lima belas menit membelah jalur aspal yang sepi, Kris memarkikan mobilnya di pelataran parkiran yang penuh. Turun dengan langkah cepat seperti pencuri. Memesan kamar di tingkat duabelas, privasi, sepi dan penuh kesunyian. Tao hanya menurut saja saat tangan dinginnya di ajak kesana-kemari oleh Kris sambil berlarian kecil. Sepasang mata menerkam mereka saat di lift. Tapi hanya sebentar. Kris dengan sigap menarik dirinya bersama Tao masuk kedalam ruangan yang telah di pesankan atas namanya.

Jadi begitulah. Mereka berada di hotel.

"Kau tidak dengar kataku, Huang Zitao?" Kris berputar di belakang Tao, suara kokang selusur kunci yang ada pada pegangan pintu di dengar Tao. Kris menyegel mereka berdua dalam ruangan remang-remang. "Ku bilang, lepas bajumu. Semua." Suara Kris mencengkram pendengaran, terdengar memaksa.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Kris melotot di dalam kegelapan, suaranya bergaung. "Karena aku menyuruhmu, dan kau harus menurut, Tao. Lepas bajumu."

Rayuan gairah mendesak masuk kedalam pori-pori tubuh Tao, ia tidak yakin tapi celana jeansnya mendadak menyempitkan ruang celananya —atau kelaminnya yang membesar—, Tao melirik pada selangkangannya dan ya… dia ereksi. Tao tidak bicara, bahkan tidak berani menggerakkan tungkai kakinya untuk melihat kearah Kris, tangannya bergetar, untuk pertama kalinya kerumitan terjadi saat melepas belt coklat itu jadi serumit memecahkan petak rubik 4x8.

"Kau takut?" Suara Kris ada diantara cuping telinga untuk lima detik, lalu berpindah ke tengkuk Tao yang jenjang. "Turuti saja apa kataku, Tao. Kalau kau bertingkah baik dan tidak mengacaukan _mood_ ku, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah yang hebat." Napasnya menjauh, menghilang dari jangkauan tubuh Tao

"Yifan, tolong jangan bercanda. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan ini?" Tao masih merunduk. Dia memperhatikan gundukan di tengah celananya. Kebingungan terhadap dirinya sendiri menguap di hatinya. _"Oh, aku ereksi?"_

"Sesuatu yang salah terjadi di antara selangkanganmu?"

"Kau memberiku apa, Yifan? Apa yang tadi kau tuang di minumanku?" Dia mengigat rasa manis tiramisu susu pemberian Kris di lidahnya.

"Berbaliklah, Tao." suara luar biasa bergairah Kris menembus tentramnya ruangan. Tao bergeridik merinding diatas kakinya.

"Tidak akan."

"Berbalik!"

"Jelaskan ada apa ini, ge. Kau ingin berhubungan seks?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk itu ku bawa kau kemari." Suara Kris meremas lembut di telinga dan keinginan gairah yang terselubung dalam nada bicaranya menembus keseluruh tubuh Tao.

Jantung Tao melompat, hormon di dalam tubuhnya menguap diatas kepanya. "Lakukan saja seperti biasa, ge. Dan jangan menakuti Tao dengan bicara di balik kegelapan, kau tau kalau Tao benci itu, kan?" suara Tao serak.

"Kita akan melakukan seks, Tao. dengan cara yang belum pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya."

"Oh… ge, Tao mohon hentikan." otot perutnya mengenncang, Tao tidak berhenti bergetar diatas kakinya.

"Kau mau membantah, hm?" ampul mesiu ada di bibirnya, Kris agak meledak dalam emosi. "Jadilah anak baik, Tao. menghadap kemari, ku bilang."

Tao berbalik. Kris duduk di sisi ranjang. Punggungnya tegak dan rileks. Matanya bercahaya di timpa lampu tidur berwarna oranye yang redup, di tambah ujung bibirnya yang menukik dan tersenyum goda. Tatatapan Kris merasuki tubuh Tao, tajam dan menusuk, sangat tajam bahkan mata itu mungkin mampu mengoyak fabrik _sweeter_ yang di kenakannya. Kris menarik napas, wajahnya mantap melihat Tao dan kecoklatan pada iris matanya merasuki tubuh Tao makin dalam, menelanjanginya. Jantung Tao melarikan diri dari ruas dadanya.

"Kau dengar apa kataku tadi?"

"A-apa?" suara Tao bersembunyi, tercekat di palung tenggorokannya.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu, Tao. Dimana etikamu saat orang yang lebih tua sedang mengajakmu bicara?" intimidasi penuh pada suara Kris tidak juga mengelupas darinya. "Tidak perlu lagi kan, kau kuajarkan etika dari A sampai Z?" suara Kris lembut tapi penuh dengan getaran gairah.

"Gege, Tao mohon."

Kris melangkah mendekat, "Lepas bajumu, ok?" katanya dan suaranya berada sedekat urat nadi dan kulit di telinga Tao. Kris meniupkan napas yang panjang, jemari yang kokoh meraba-raba tulang punggung sampai berputar di antara panggul Tao dan terus bermain di sekitar sana; menekan pinggang Tao dan menyelipkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam celah celana Tao. Kris mencium. Seakan satu atau dua ciuman tidak pernah cukup baginya. Ia membagi ruas bibirnya ke segala arah, di bagian tengkuk dan leher.

Tao menelan ludah, kemudian lenguhannya keluar dari tenggorokan yang terhimpit. "Umhh…" Tao menutup matanya dalam kenikmatan yang meluap-luap. Ia menanggalkan sweeter biru tuanya dengan Kris yang masih tetap bermain di bagian belakang tubuhnya dan kini sedang menjalar menghidupkan setiap titik dan tonjolan manis di tubuh yang terbuka.

"Bagaimana bisa kulitmu menjadi selembut ini?" Kris berjalan ke depan Tao. Poni mereka bertautan.

Pinggul Tao menghentak saat tangan Kris membelai belahan bokongnya dan menekan lipatan-lipatan kulit terdalamnya yang mengkerut. "Ah!"

Tao menengadahkan kepalanya, kecupan Kris merayap di sisi kanan wajahnya, jejak lidah yang panas membungkus kulit leher sampai ke belakang telinganya, memuncahkan bara gairah. "He-hentikan, ge." Semua kain pembungkus kulit terbuka. Kulit kecoklatan yang segar terpamerkan, membuat satu pasang mata yang menatap keindahan lekuk tubuh tersebut menelan ludah.

"Berhenti? Hahaha… jangan bicara seperti itu, Tao. Kau akan menyesal nantinya."

"Jangan seperti ini, ge."

"Seperti apa, hm? Tao sayang, kau tidak akan menolak saat aku mengajakmu bersenang-senang bukan?" Kris mengulurkan tangan dan jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh atas kepala Tao, mengusapnya seringan bulu.

Bagian badan yang disentuh meledak, Tao menunduk, "Ini bukan seperti kau yang biasanya, ge? Kau salah makan? Sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kalau kau ingin melakukannya, jangan dengan cara ini."

"Kau butuh pelajaran tentang foreplay," Lagi, mata yang penuh percaya diri, iris coklat menyala penuh gairah, melihat kearah lawan bicara. Detak jantung Tao mulai bergolak memenuhi relung dadanya. Darahnya berdesir, begitu terasa dan panas, rasa geli bercampur dorongan nafsu mulai menggelitik bagian bawah perutnya. Kris mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, tangannya menangkup tengkuk leher Tao. Kilatan mata yang tidak goyah seakan sanggup meruntuhkan tungkai kaki Tao yang gemetar.

"Foplei? Apa itu?"

Langkah selanjutnya bibir Kris menghampiri bibir Tao, dan bibirnya langsung menerobos masuk bak misil, mengguncang mulut Tao dan mengobrak-abrik lidahnya diantara gigi Tao, kelaparan, perkelahian antar lidah dengan intensitas yang panjang membuat Tao meliuk-liuk dalam pelukan Kris. Mulutnya menganga lebih lebar, mencari udara segar, dan dengan mulut yang terbuka lebih lebar itu, sugestif Kris malah membuat lidahnya semakin marak dan masuk kian dalam, menghisap lidah Tao, mengambil nafas dalam mulutnya.

"Nnh Yi-Yifan." cairan liur yang membanjiri sisi bibir Tao membuatnya terengah-engah, ciuman mereka berakhir tanpa perlawanan dari Kris, ia pun butuh oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

Banyak lapisan tubuh yang bisa di bangunkan, dan semua titik cinta berhubungan dengan organ lainnya. Kris bermain dengan ganas pada bibir Tao, dan aliran-aliran listrik mengalir sempurna di tubuh Tao. Lubang bokongnya berdenyut, pangkal penisnya menusuk-nusuk paha Kris.

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kris, belakang lututnya bergetar. "Lebih mudah bagiku untuk menjelaskannya padamu dari pada memberikanmu penjelasan. Sekarang kau mengerti apa itu foreplay? Adalah kegiatan intim yang membuat orang-orang… _bangkit_." Senyuman ringan di bibirnya yang penuh, lalu Kris mundur selangkah.

"Sekarang berbaring di tempat tidur." Perintah Kris, dan setelah Tao berbaring, ia menyusul dan ikut berbaring bersama Tao di sampingnya. "Bagus anak baik. Sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu, hm?" Kris mengecup telinga Tao dan serbuan lidah pekat yang basah membasahi daun telinga serta bagian keseluruhannya. Luapan nikmat menjalar sampai tangan Tao dengan gemas meremat seprei di bawah tubuhnya.

Kepala Tao berdenyut, akal sehatnya tidak lagi menjejak di Bumi, bermain di alam syurgawi. Kris membuat kenikmatan temporer pada tubuhnya, bermain di ruas jemarinya, di selukan selangkangannya dan menekan syaraf-syaraf penting di kelaminnya. Tangan Kris menari salsa, berputar di dada Tao dan turun sampai ke bagian pusar dan mempermainkan kejantanannya yang mulai licin dan berair kental. Diatas mata cahaya remang, bau kulit jeruk yang menenangkan hinggap di penciumannya. Tao tidak bisa berpikir, akal sehatnya ada sepenuhnya di bawah kendala Kris.

"A-Ah, ge…"

"Enak bukan?"

"Ah!" pekik Tao saat gigi Kris menggesek ujung telinganya.

"Tubuhmu responsif dan tentunya itu bagus, Tao. Jadi kita tak perlu pelumas apapun karena tubuhmu sendiri sudah membuat pelumas yang lebih licin dan lebih nikmat dari pelumas manapun. Tugasku adalah, membuat pelumasnya membanjirimu lebih banyak."

Tao tidak lagi merasakan napas Kris di lehernya, tapi kali ini kulit dadanya yang berhasil di capai. Tangan Kris turun mengelus sisi tubuh Tao. Telapak tangannya yang terbuka dapat merasakan detak jantung Tao berpacu. Sebuan gairah dalam bentuk sentuhan intim terus di alirkan Kris melalui perpanjangan tubuhnya, tangan dan lidah juga ujung-ujung bibir panas yang bergesekan dengan lapisan kulit coklat berkeringat. Tao menggeliat saat pecahan-pecahan gairah berserakan dalam tubuhnya, semua sentuhan Kris pada tubuhnya menciptakan sensasi nikmat.

Mulut Kris bermain bersama lidahnya, berdansa diatas tonjolan dada Tao yang membengkak, gigi taring yang bersemangat menancap agak dalam, jeplakan merah yang menyakitkan timbul diantara lingkaran dadanya. "Sa-sakit, Aah… ge."

"Tenanglah Tao." Kris menggigit lagi, hampir berdarah.

"Ah! Uhh sa-sakit seka —AH..!" Tao menarik rambut belakang Kris, menjambak dengan kekuatan penuh, Kris mendecah.

"Haah, menjambak tidak di perbolehkan, sayang." Ucap Kris sambil terus mengulum kedua tonjolan dada Tao, suara khasnya teredam di sela tulang dada dan berputar merdu di dalam telinga Tao. Satu tangan terulur keatas kepala Tao dan Kris membekap mulut Tao dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau hanya boleh bersuara saat mendesah." Kris menggit lebih keras sampai lenguh pedih dari pita suara Tao keluar.

Tao melempar mukanya kesana-kemari, tangannya meremat kain terdekat. "Dadaku Yi —nhnn Yi-Yifan henti …ihkan." Tao melirik Kris dari atas bahunya.

"Baiklah… kita bisa mengambil Time-out sebentar, bukan?" Kris menjauh dari buruannya dan merangkak turun dari atas ranjang. "Dan kau, jangan bergerak sedikitpun, ok? Tetaplah pada posisimu."

Kris berdiri tegak di sisi depan ranjang, melihat Tao dengan serius dan matanya behasil menyetubuhi jiwa seorang pria yang tengah terengah-engah diatas kasur berseprei kusut. Tao menggeridik dan ingin menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tidak keruan kalau saja Kris tidak memberikannya tatapan _membunuh_ saat kakinya mencoba —setidaknya sedikit— menutup. Bibir Kris menukik dan ia menjilat bibirnya penuh sensual dengan lidahnya yang beberapa saat lalu berada diatas dada Tao.

Tumbukan gairah berada tepat di bawah pinggul Tao, kejantanannya mengamuk di bawah sana. Mata obsidian coklat Kris merayapi sekujur tubuh Tao dan terakhir merebahkan tatapannya di lekuk paha Tao yang mengkilat oleh keringat dan garis-garis tipis cairan putih kental.

"To-tolong ge, biarkan Tao—"

"Biarkan apa?" Kris mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

Tao terkesiap, _"Biarkan Tao keluar dengan tanganmu"_ adalah kata-kata yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Mata Tao menempel di tubuh Kris seperti ketatnya pegangan magnet Utara dan Selatan. Tubuh sedang dengan otot kencang di lengannya, satuan bisep dan trisep yang tegap tersambung mantap ada ke pundaknya, tegap, seluruh badannya mengkilat karena peluh-peluh semangat menembus dari balik porinya dan membasahi keseluruhan dadanya yang bidang, barisan otot perut berjumlah enam kotak walau tidak terlalu jelas, begitu seksi.

"Uuuh…" Perut Tao menciut menahan tabrakan-tabrakan gairah. Permukaan penisnya yang penuh dengan cairan precum sama mengkilatnya dengan tubuh Kris, basah dan kental. Begitu melihat kejantanan Kris mencuat dari balik selangkangan, orgasme kecil Tao datang dan menyemburkan lebih banyak lahar putih yang padat.

"Hei, hei Tao, aku belum melakukan sesuatu padamu loh." Kris bicara pada penis Tao. "Dan tetap pada posisimu semula, Tao. Jangan bergerak."

"Oh, kumohon, ge." Tao menekan suaranya saat memanggil nama Kris, tapi Kris tidak bergeming dan matanya masih menggoda penis Tao agar lebih tegak berdiri, dan itu memang berhasil, kalau saja kocokan tangan Kris menghentak-hentak kelamin Tao sekarang, dalam dua menit Tao berhasil menjumpai orgasme besarnya dengan saliva penuh kenikmatan yang berlelehan di sisi bibirnya.

"Kau ingin tanganku ada di situ, benar?" Kris bergerak maju dan kembali duduk diatas ranjang. Wajah bertemu dekat dengan pangkal penis Tao yang basah dan bergetar. Kris berkedip dua kali dan setelahnya melehap kenjantanan manis itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap, menjilat pangkal hingga ujung penisnya, mengulum lebih keras. Tak lama semburan orgasme Tao di muntahkan di mulut Kris.

"A-AAH…! YIFA —NGGH!"

Kris meneguk sperma yang tumpah-ruah di dalam mulutnya dan menutup matanya begitu tegukan terakhir mengalir ke dalam kerongkongannya, cairan kental di ujung bibirnya di jilat bersih.

Rematan di seprai krem mengendur, jemari Tao melemah. Kerutan pada bokongnya berdenyut dan mengatup, sisa-sisa air kental dari penisnya mengalir ke bawah, melewati belahan bola kembaranya dan terasa sekali turun sampai ke kulit bokong terluarnya lalu berakhir diatas sprei berwarna krem.

"Sekarang bangkit, kau bisa?" Kris menuntun Tao untuk turun dari ranjang dan memposisikan tubuh mungil itu diantara selangkangannya. "Aku sudah membuatmu keluar, sekarang giliranmu memuaskanku, oke? Biar kita lihat kemampuan mulutmu ini." Kris menekan ujung kepala Tao lebih mendekat kearah sumber ereksinya.

"Ta-tapi Tao… itu —ah!" pipi Tao menggesek kulit kelamin yang berair.

"Lakukan Tao."

Terdiam sejenak.

Mata melotot.

Senjata sepanjang jengkal tangan dewasa —lebih— yang setengah ereksi mengacung mantap. Tangan Tao menggepal, jemari kiri mengenggam paha Kris sebagai tumpuan sementara yang kanan, memegang barang mentah Kris yang belum di jamahnya. Napas Tao memburu. Dia mengintip bentuk wajah Kris dari bawah, tampan, tidak ada cacat sama sekali, keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya, arogansi yang padat.

"Sebaiknya segera kau buka mulutmu selebar-lebarnya, Tao, sebelum aku menghukummu."

Tao menggerutu, "Yifan, Tao mohon jelaskan apa yang kau —"

Kris mendecih.

Tao tidak berucap, kedua bibir terbuka sebagai tanda mulainya permainan. Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya, bernapas dengan berat, kepalanya jatuh ke bawah memandangi pelaku yang sedang menelan kelaminnya dengan susah payah. "Bagus, Tao…"

"Uuffh…!"

Kris menekan kepala Tao, "Perhatikan gigimu."

Lidah kecil menjilat bagian-bagian atas, membasahi ujungnya yang mengkilat, gerak lidah panas yang basah dan bergerigi menggelitik lubang kejantanan. Panggul Kris bergoyang merespon gerak lidah yang liar, tanganya yang tadi diam kini menjambak rambut Tao sampai dirinya menengadah keatas. "Oh Tao. kau semakin ahli dengan ini." Kris mencengkram kedua sisi kepala Tao dengan kekuatan yang menuntun, pergelangan tangannya bergetar. "Buku mulutmu lebih lebar, baby. Aku tau kau bisa."

"Mmmfhh...! Hnng!" Tao melingkarkan tangannya di betis Kris, pelupuk matanya berair, rongga mulut yang mungil terisi penuh, menyogrok pangkal tenggorokannya dan Tao masih harus berusaha lebih keras, mengerang tertahan karena ereksi Kris belum semua tertelan di dalam mulutnya.

"Ah!" Kris berpaling, melempar wajahnya kebelakang dengan mata tertutup.

Di tekan perasaan nikmat yang luar biasa membuat Kris tanpa sadar memajukan panggulnya ke depan, seruan lidah yang lembut menggesek lapisan kulit kelaminnya, menyebarkan rasa panas, membakar. Engsel lututnya bergetar. Kris meremat selimut terdekat —tadinya ia ingin menjambak rambut Tao— dan mengerang lagi. Kenikmatan di ujung penisnya menjalar sampai menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Kris.

"Nghh…" Tao mengangkat diri pada lututnya dan duduk diatas tumitnya, bertumpu dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Kris. Bibir mungilnya mengabsorbir daging raksasa di mulutnya dan terus menelan semua penis Kris jauh kedalam mulutnya.

"Astaga Tao, aku pikir aku akan meleleh sebentar lagi." Suara Kris serak, kenikmatan dan luapan gairah memuncah dalam dirinya. Tao membuat nada rock di mulutnya, penis yang tegang di kulumnya dengan semangat, kepalanya berputar dan terampil menghasilkan rotasi menggelora yang membuat tubuh Kris membeku dalam nikmat. Ujung penis di di dorong kasar ke dalam rongga mulut si korban, Kris hilang akal. "Ah! Ta-Tao!" Tungkai kaki Kris menendang kebelakang, reaksi saat kerongkongan yang bergetar di ujung kejantanannya mengirim sensasi nikmat seperti vibrator berkekuatan maksimal.

Wajah Tao berkerut menahan rasa tolakan mual di ulu hati, namun di tahannya dan tetap berusaha memajukan kepalanya dan melahap batangan yang tersisa.

"Yessh.." desis Kris.

Rasa ingin muntah mendorong otot perutnya, membuatnya kalap dan tidak bisa menarik napas dengan wajar, otaknya salah mencerna katup udara hidung dan mulut. Titik air mata nampak mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya, ia menarik nafas dari hidung dan mulut bersamaan, tapi daging masif yang menutup jalan masuk udara menghalangi sampai pipi Tao menekuk ke dalam. Sesak, Tao malah mengeluarkan batangan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Fuuah… uhuk —uhuk!"

"Aku masih menunggu waktu dimana mulut mungilmu itu berhasil menelan badan penisku, Tao." Kris berdiri dan membopong Tao naik keatas tempat tidur.

Mereka bertimpa-tindih, panas dari dada memancar satu sama lain dan Tao masih sibuk dengan batuk-batuknya yang menyedihkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kris agak gugup, dia melirik ke dalam pelukannya.

Tao merengut dengan wajah lugu dan bibir sebelah bibirnya menanjak tajam, "Tadi itu kejam, ge."

"Kejam? Itu seks, Tao. kau bilang kejam karena kau memang belum pernah ku begitukan. Hal-hal tadi sangat wajar kau tau."

Tao meloloskan diri dari rangkulan Kris, "Wajar. Untuk pikiran mesummu."

Kris membaui napas Kris yang berbau susu coklat, manis dan seperti wangi khas Tao, "Wah… wah, sepertinya kau akan aku hukum. Bersiaplah." Dagu Tao ditarik kearahnya. Bibir bersentuhan. Ciuman seringan kepakan kupu-kupu memanaskan wajah Tao, lidah bagai pengocok gerigi yang mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Tao. napas panas menyerap, Tao menelan suaranya saat lidah Kris menyesap bagian bawah lidahnya , mengabsen deretan giginya, menggesek langit-langit mulutnya. Rasa geli di bagian hidung membuat Tao tanpa sengaja mengatupkan bibirnya dan sedikit mengigit lidah Kris.

"Ah… ngghh…" Tao menghembuskan napas di mulut Kris

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu sekarang, Tao. aku benar-benar hilang akal."

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang me—"

Tatapan Kris mengembara, dia menaikkan level ciumannya menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Lidah bergerak semaunya tanpa terkendali. Lilitan, pagutan dan jilatan mengalir ke luar begitu saja dari dalam dirinya. Tao membalas tidak kalah bersemangat, seakan itu adalah ciuman terakhir dalam hidupnya. Kepala yang kosong berdenyut, lidah yang beradu mendadak ngilu, nafas habis menandakan ciuman ini harus di hentikan paksa, dan mereka melepas bibir mereka. "Tenanglah anak nakal."

Tao terengah-rengah, nafas segar di perebutkan oleh hidung dan mulut, kakinya gemetar karena merapat terlalu keras. Basah, _saliva_ yang terasa menjejak di bibir di usapnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Itu ciuman yang nikmat."

"Tentunya."

"Kau ingin lagi, Tao?"

Tao bernapas berat, paru-parunya terhimpit ledakan kenikmatan. Tulang hidung yang mancung menggesek tengkuk lehernya. Tepian yang basah mulai meraup bagian tengkuk lehernya, otot Kris menari-nari di sepanjang kulit leher Tao, memutari tulang lehernya dan menjilati bagian tengah tengkuk Tao yang lembek.

"Bu-bukan… a-ah…" Tao mengerang, dia merasakan berat badan Kris, menekan ereksinya padanya.

"Kau benar-benar menggairahkan, Tao."

Lutut Tao di tekan dan di pijat, penekanan terus bertambah keras saat tangan-tangan itu mencapai bagian paha. Ibu jari di rasakan Tao menyundul bagian intimnya, membuat Tao tergelak pelan. Tenggelam dalam nikmatnya pijatan pada bagian kakinya, membuat Tao tidak menyadari logam mengkilat sukses mengunci ke dua pergelangan tangannya.

 _Cklik._

Bunyi sesuatu terkunci pada pergelangan tangan.

"E-eeh?"

Kris berdiri, men _setting_ tubuh Tao agar sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Bagian kaki di biarkan bebas, sementara panggul keatas di gerayangnya. Tangan yang terborgol di tarik Kris terentang keatas, sendi Tao sampai berbunyi saat Kris mengangkatnya paksa. Borgol yang membelenggu di sambung dengan tali kain berwarna hitam dan sambungannya di ikat di sisi ranjang bagian atas.

"Ah, sesuai dugaanku Tao. kau seksi sekali." Ketiak terbuka di jilat Kris, hidungnya bergesek di tepian yang di tumbuhi bulu-bulu hitam yang halus. Jemarinya fokus pada tonjolan-tonjolan otot Tao, gerakan lembut menyapu tangan di buat Kris terus menelusuri bagian dada. Puting di mainkan sebentar, lalu tangannya terus turun memberikan pijatan-pijaran rileks di bagian perut dan pinggul, sampai berakhir di selangkangan.

"Apa-apaan ini, ge? Datang dari mana alat ini?!"

"Itu tidak penting."

Tangan Tao menggebuk udara. "Le-lepaskan."

Getaran dalam diri Tao melonjak, nafas yang berhembus dari bibir Kris sangat terasa meniup batang kejantanannya. Padahal sentuhan itu hanya terjadi di satu titik, tapi sensasinya bisa Tao rasakan mengalir rata sampai keseluruh tubuh, bahkan sampai ke ujung jempol kakinya yang sekarang menekuk. Badai kehangatan itu terus berhamburan di setiap tubuhnya, pinggulnya meliuk, permainan Kris membuat pikirannya berhamburan.

Rangsangan berupa pijatan tubuh dan ciuman berdampak nyata pada daerah intim. Kris memelototi ujung penis Tao yang mengkilat, titik kental muncul di ujung kemaluan dan Kris langsung menjilatnya. Batang keintiman di berikan stimulasi menyenangkan. "Biar aku rasakan cairan cintamu menyembur di mulutku, Tao."

Tao menggeliat di atas kasur. Ke dua kakinya yang di tahan lengan Kris tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Begitupun tangannya, setiap perlawanan hanya akan menghasilkan bunyi besi yang bergesakan. "Jangan ge. Ta –Tao tidak mau, lepaskan ge. Lepaskan Tao. Borgolnya sakit, ge."

Kris melirik sebentar keatas, "Bukannya seru, Tao. Akan ku buatkau orgasme berulang kali." Seringainya melengking tajam. "Tidak usah pikirkan borgolnya, nikmati saja." Suara daging kenyal yang di tampar terdengar, mengguncang paha Tao.

Tao meremat tangannya yang terentang di udara, kembali memohon, "Ge, lepaskan borgolnya. Tao tidak akan nakal, ge. Tao berjanji akan menutup mulut dan melakukan semua perintahmu asal kau mau membuka borgol ini." dan tentu saja usaha itu sia-sia. Kris sudah menutupi kupingnya dengan lagu-lagu napsu.

Kris menggengam kemaluan Tao, pijatan stimulasi mulai di buatnya. Bagian yang ereksi di tarik dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang membentuk alphabet 'O' dengan tangan kanan, tangan kiri kemudian menggeser jari-jemari dari pangkal penis menuju kearah kepalanya. Gerakan yang sama seperti orang yang sedang memerah susu.

Tao menendang kakinya setiap gerakan tersebut diulang-ulang Kris, keras, setiap gerakan itu di tambahi dengan tenaga dan tekanan pada ujung penisnya. Tao merintih, perutnya keram, ombak kental seperti ingin memuncrat dari lubang penisnya. "AH!"

"Hussh, jangan berteriak." Kris bernapas di depan kelamin Tao. Jari tangannya yang lain melarikan diri ke bagian belakang Tao dan menyusup sampai ke bawah tempat tidur, meremas bongkahan bokong yang kenyal, meliuk-liuk di lubang yang berkerut dan sempit. "Angkat kaki mu. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagian ini dengan jelas."

Tao melenguh, pingangnya terangkat dua senti. "Ja–jangan," katanya dengan perlawanan sia-sia. Tangan yang kuat mengangkat kaki Tao naik ke pundak Kris, menekuk lututnya yang lemah seperti puding. Bokong dan belahan intim Tao yang lainnya terekspos dengan jelas. Napas yang hangat menyapu bagian itu, pasang mata yang bergairah menatap lapar.

"Coba pikir, Tao. seberapa besar lubang mungil ini bisa merenggang?" Kris merunduk lebih dalam, ujung hidung menekan bola kembar Tao yang berkerut ketat. Sementara tangan-tangan yang terbebas menggesek pintu masuk Tao dengan ujung jari tengah, mendorongnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Tao tidak tau, ge." Tao menjawab pelan, nafas tertahan menyakitkan sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tao merasakan kulit wajah Kris menggesek tepian bokongnya, poni yang melorot turun menutupi seringai wajah yang menjilati selangkangan dan otot-otot lubang bokongnya, menggelitik. Tao menarik lengannya dan bunyi nyaring dari borgol itu bersuari, sisi yang tajam menggores kulitnya yang lembut, luka gores dan setitik darah muncul. "Ah!"

Minyak pelumas beraroma jeruk di tuang ke jari-jari dan lubang bokong Tao, tumpah ruah, "Untuk itu lah kita cari tau sekarang." Kris berbisik, suaranya teredam diantara selangkangan dan napasnya berhamburan disana, panas dan beruap.

Lidah Kris yang awalnya menelusup masuk, otot cincin bokong Tao merapat menyambut lidah yang memenetrasi lubang intimnya. Tao terperangah keatas, tungkai kaki terhentak kaget. Sapuan dan jilatan yang menyodok-nyodok lubang bokongnya terasa pekat. Lidah makin sibuk masuk lebih dalam, dinding yang berdenyut di jilati dengan seksama, lidah yang bermain terlalu dalam membuat gigi depan Kris membentur lubang bagian luar Tao. Nikmatnya tidak bisa di katakan. Ia merasa sangat basah, baik di depan dan belakangnya, oleh liur dan cairan pre-klimaksnya yang banjir. Menetes. Setiap tekanan lidah Kris di dalam dirinya membuat satu ketukan keras membangkitkan kelaminnya.

"Ah… Yi-Yifan… Nggh!" Kepala Tao terasa berkedut dan akan pecah oleh gelombang darah yang menggebu-gebu di atas kepalanya. Otaknya mati dan darahnya mendidih lalu melambung tinggi seperti adrenalin yang menggebu-gebu. Pusat kenikmatan terfokus di satu titik. Kelaminnya.

Tao mendengar Kris menghujat di tengah kegiatannya. Lidah di tarik kasar dan di masukkan lagi dengan paksa. Bokong-bokong yang mengencang di remas Kris dengan kedua tangan, di buat membuka agar lubang intim Tao yang di tutupi lipatan-lipatan itu semakin terbuka. Kris tidak membiarkan tangannya diam dan ikut bermain dalam ritme yang lugas, kelamin Tao di genggam dan di kocoknya seiram dengan lidahnya yang menjulur keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk.

"HU –HUWA…!" Ekstitensi lidah di gantikan dengan dua buah jari. Memaksa masuk, membuat otot-otot sempit itu terpaksa harus membuka lebih lebar menyambut objek baru ke dalamnya. Tao menjerit. "Nhaa… A-AH!"

Dua jari yang tenggelam dalam kerapatan meliuk dan menekuk, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di putar berotasi searah jarum jam, menggoda prostat Tao yang mulai bereaksi. Pinggul Tao terangkat, berusaha mengeluarkan jemari itu. Gerak maju-mundur yang vokal menggoda segala macam rasa nikmat mampir ke tubuh Tao. Bagian tubuh menerima perlakuan itu, tapi otak kirinya tetap berusaha menolak tingkah yang tidak wajar.

"Ingin keluar, hah?" kejantanan Tao mengacung tinggi, bagian kepalanya yang basah di penuhi cairan precum berdenyut-denyut dan bergerak-gerak. Tao sangat responsif, borgolnya berbunyi ngilu, mengunci tangannya yang menghentak-hentak

Tao hampir mencapai klimaks ketiganya. Rintihan keluar semakin kuat, kaki yang ada di pundak Kris menendang-nendang tidak jelas. Tekanan di bawah perut berkumpul, stimulasi jari-jari yang memijat dan menyodok lubang bokongnya membuat Tao menggelinjang tidak karuan, bibir bawah di gigit kuat. Setiap gerakan jari Kris memamanggil lesakan cairan cinta makin mendekat, sedetik lagi klimaks akan menerjangnya.

"Ah… Tao ke –keluar… eh… AHH?!" Klimaksnya terganggu, Tao menjerit pedih saat pangkal penisnya seperti di ikat oleh benda besi yang dingin. Mencoba menegakkan kepala, Tao melirik benda cantik bundar berwarna emas menjerat batang kemaluannya ketat. Rasa klimaks terburai menjadi rasa sakit. Tao merong-rong dengan rintihan dan belas kasihan. "APA ITU?! GE, LEPASKAN! TAO INGIN KELUAR!" kaki yang bergetar menendang-nendang tubuh Kris.

"Tenang, hei… baguskan. Bagian ini nampak sangat cantik." Kris tersenyum puas

"Ti –tidak ge. Le –lepaskan…! A –ah!" Tao mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, meringis sakit. Suara besi-besi yang bertabrakan makin jelas terdengar, berisik ricuh tiap kali Tao berusaha menarik tangannya untuk mrncabut benda menyaitkan itu dari kemaluannya.

Rasanya pedih. Kris tau itu tapi ia tidak sedikitpun merasa iba. Batang yang sudah di halangi dengan _cock-ring_ nampak bergirah di depannya. Berdiri tegang. Di mainkan dengan tangan-tangan yang bebas. "Melepasknya? Kau bisa mencobanya sendiri, Tao… itu juga kalau kau bisa." Kris bisa merasakan organ intimnya berdenyut, ereksi membuat ruang celana dalamnya begitu sempit

Paha Tao di angkat kembali menuju pundak, keduanya. Tangan kanan mengambil perlengkapan penyiksaan dan yang kiri masih bermain di area-area yang bergeletar. Bibir menggoda mengintimadasi bagian kejantanan, di jilati secara perlahan dari atas sampai bawah. Sang bottom yang di hajar berusaha meloloskan diri, punggungnya menekuk dalam dan menggeliat.

"Sa –saktit, lepaskan itu ge, lepaskan cincin itu." cairan mata mengalir di pelupuk mata begitupun isak-isak perih berkumandang dari mulutnya. " _SIPAL_!" Tao memaki dalam prokem Korea.

Kris menepuk paha Tao, "Hei lihat ini, panda manis. Kau tau ini apa?" Tangan-tangan buas berhenti menyentuh, sekarang Kris dengan bangga memamerkan sesuatu yang bergetar di tangan kanannya.

Tao menegakkan kepala dengan susah payah, menyongsong punggungnya yang bergetar. "Akh… itu… itu… ma —mau apa kau dengan itu, ge?" Mata sayunya memelototi Kris yang sedang menyiramkan cairan pelumas di tangannya yang mengering dan menuangkan juga cairan itu ke benda panjang berwarna oranye sepanjang empat belas senti.

"Jadi kau tau? Kira –kira apa kegunannya, hm…?"

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak… tidak ge, jangan…"

Kris mengangkat paha Tao lebih tinggi, membut otot-otot merah muda Tao yang mengatup rapat terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Cairan kental kembali disiramkan, mengalir dari atas kepala kejantanan Tao dan menetes-netes sampai bagian bawahnya. Pinggul bergoyang akan reaksi geli yang membelai, tapi genggaman tangan yang kuat menahan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tombol di vibrator di tekan dan getarannya berada di titik medium. Kris meringis, "Jangan apa…? Maksudmu _jangan terlalu lama ge, masukkan sekarang_ , begitu?" Kris memposisikan alat bantu seks itu di depan lubang intim yang mengatup rapat. "Ya, ya. Kita lihat apa tubuhmu bisa melahap alat ini."

Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu diantara lengan yang terikat. Merasa malu, di permainkan. Tubuh yang tidak bisa melawan begitu marah, murka akan sikap-sikap liar Kris seperti pemerkosa. Tapi indra perasanya menyambut kegiatan gila itu, di perkosa dengan tubuh terikat borgol, di jilati dan di gigiti dan cincin penis yang mencekik kemaluannya malah menaikkan luapan gairah yang beradu dengan amarah.

Ujung yang becek mulai memaksa masuk, Tao menangis lagi. "Ja —jangan ge —ARRGGHHH!"

Vibrator penetratif tiruan di dorong ke dalam, alat yang di lapis kulit elastis silikon berwarna merah muda dengan panjang 14 senti dan lebar empat sentu menekan masuk. Bukaan dari recktrum di dalam mengunci alat yang bergetar itu. Kris mendoronnya lebih dalam, "Lihat Tao, kau hampir berhasil melahap seutuhnya."

"HE —HENTIKAN! TAO MOHON!" Ujung raksasa dimasukkan kedalam rektum melalui anus dengan perlahan, getaran sedang menstimulasi dan meransang sekaligus memijat bagian daging prostat Tao yang kian sensitif. Tao melengkuh saat alat dengan bentuk aneh itu mulai merenggangkan otot cincin bokongnya.

Kris menekan alat itu, menyentaknya begitu keras sampai tiga senti yang tersisa berhasil menerobos masuk secara keseluruhan. Reaksi kejam membuat Tao menggeridik, tangan yang tergepal membatu, otot spincther di bokoknya seakan sobek di paksa terus membuka paksa. "AHHH! YIFAN! LEPASKAN LEPASKAN LEPASKAN! SA –SAKIT, SANGAT SAKIT!"

"Lihat Tao, kau berhasil melahap semuanya."

Tangan terborgol bergoyang kembali, "Uhh… ah! Ngghh…"

Benda yang bergetar di dalam dirinya membuat Tao melenguh-lenguh. Alat itu diam dan hanya ber _vibrate_ rendah, tapi lenguh Tao mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia mengencangkan lubang bokongnya, tapi alat itu begitu nikmat menggetarkan anusnya, energi terkuras di tekan oleh gairah yang meluap-luap. Otot-otot di dalam melakukan gerakan defekasi, tapi vibrator itu tetap tidak meluncur ke luar dan malah makin menggetarkan bagian-bagian yang sensitif.

"Ca-cabut ge, Tao mohon."

Mata coklat Kris gelut berpaku melihat lubang anus yang menganga menggiurkan. Naga yang terkekang celana dalam terus meronta buas meminta di bebaskan. Setalah dirasa cukup memuaskan sexual- harassment dalam dirinya, Kris bersiap menggantikan posisi vibrator itu dengan miliknya yang sudah berair membasahi selangkangan luarnya.

"Ini akan menjadi double-penetration, Tao. Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak cukup gila dan tega melakukan itu padamu."

Kesulitan. Kerapatan di dalam dinding terdalam Tao membuat vibrator basah tidak bisa bergerak. Ketat. Kris memelototi otot bokong Tao yang mengatup kencang. Gemas dan ingin bergabung dengan kepadatan daging yang menggairahkan, tangan Kris mencoba menyusup dan mengorek dalam sela bokong Tao, menggeser vibratornya dan menempatkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya diantara alat bantu seks yang bergetar.

"HU-HUWAA… KUMOHON GE! SAKIT… ITU BENAR-BENAR SAK —AGGHH…!"

Pedih merajalela tak terelakan tubuhnya, kaki Tao menggebuk ranjang yang empuk dan tangannya berbunyi ngilu diantara lingkaran timah yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan yang terluka. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan saliva ada di mulutnya, menggantung dan tak lama mengalir dan hilang di dagunya. Serbuan vibrator raksasa dan dua buah jari yang meliuk-liuk merobek bokongnya, berair, sangat kental, cairan precum dan setitik darah menyalip di ruas-ruas jemari Kris.

"Akan enak sebentar lagi, percayalah." Kris mulai meggoyang vibratornya maju dan mundur, perlahan, kulit silicon yang membungkus mesin pemenuh seksualitas terlipat seperti halnya kulit penis aslinya. Jemari masih bertahan pada posisi, membentuk alphabet V dan batang vibrator ada di tengahnya, memperkosa, maju dan mundur dengan gerakkan yang tanggung.

"Ta- tanganmu… terlalu penuh, ge —ah!" punggung Tao meliuk, perpotongan bokongnya terkoyak dan jemari Kris terlepas dari lubang kesat.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang, Tao." Kris mendesak alat di tangan kanannya kian dalam, tangan yang terlepas dari lipatan bokong Tao menyambar badan penis Tao, menggerakkan tangannya teratur keatas dan kebawah.

Tao tidak ingin lagi menarik tangannya, sekujur pergelangan dan tulang yang menonjol di kedua sisi tangannya sudah sangat terluka, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya. Tusukan berkecepatan juga kocokan yang mengentak-hentak pangkal kelaminnya membuat Tao melonjak-lonjak, punggungnya kembali meliuk dan jeritan parau tidak pernah putus dari sela bibirnya.

Perasaan perih yang berputar di lubang bokongnya menghilang, tersapu oleh kenikmatan yang perlahan datang menemui tubuhnya. Perut Tao mengencang geli, seperti serbuan kepakan kupu-kupu berkumpul di tengah pusarnya. Tao memejamkan mata sampai kedua alisnya bertautan, tangan yang tergores benda keras menghentak di udara dan berbunyi nyaring, kakinya merapat dan mengunci Kris di tengah selangkangannya. Gesekkan tangan Kris bertambah kuat dan mengocok secepat mixer adonan kue, jemarinya meremat, berputar dan menghentak dengan level rare.

Pinggul Tao meliuk, vibrator berhasil mengetuk daging nikmatnya. Lonjakan kenikmatan berdesir pada darahnya, tersiksa dengan perbuatan tapi merasa sangat disayangkan kalau berhenti. Tao mendongak, Kris membuat vibratornya berlarian dalam lubang Tao yang elastis dan jemari tangannya menggosok habis perpanjangan penisnya penuh tenaga "Yi-Yifan… i-itu, ah! Tao akan –sebentar la —ah...!"

"Keluarlah." Dan sedetik kemudian Tao menderita _hard-orgasm_. Lahar putih memuntahi jemarinya, penis yang di genggam Kris panas dan berdenyut. Orgasme ketiga Tao di capainya dengan memekikkan nama Kris sampai suaranya menembus selaput udara di kamar bercahaya redup.

Tao bernapas keras. Orgasmenya sangat intens dan di dapat dengan cara yang menggairahkan. Jemari Kris masih berputar disana, mengosongkan semprotan terakhir pada lubang penis Tao. Diakhiri dengan pekikan nyaring saat vibrator seukuran normalnya pria terbebas dari bokongnya. Sensasi panas masih berkonsentrasi pada lubang kecil yang mengendur dan berdenyut-denyut di belakang badannya. Ujung penisnya mendadak layu, energi terkuras, tangannya yang terbelunggu rileks dan jatuh pada gravitasi.

"Enak?" Kris merangkak keatas tubuh Tao, dan mencium tubuh lelah yang di timpanya.

"Sa-sangat."

"Lagi?"

"Tunggulah beberapa menit, ge." Tao mendorong dada Kris menjauh.

"Tidak bisa, Tao. Aku tidak akan menunggu selama itu."

"Kumohon Kris ha…? Nggh, ha —AAHHH!"

Ukuran dua kali vibrator menusuk lubang belakang Tao, merobek perpotongan bokongnya lebih lebar, mungkin kuping terdekat bisa mendengar suara lapisan kulit Tao yang terkoyak begitu di hujam benda raksasa secara tiba-tiba. "YI-YIFAAN… NNHH, AH…!" Tao meraung sakit, air mataya deras mengalir di mata sebelah kanan.

"Sialan, kau dan lubang bokongmu!" Kris memaki. Dia bergeser maju sehingga salah satu kakinya mendorong antara kaki Tao semakin menekan ke tubuhnya, mengangkang lebar, liang bokong Tao terbuka lebih lagi.

Kris meremat lutut Tao gemas. Otot pada bokong Tao yang sempit memijat pangkal pahanya. Ujung penis yang bulat mentok di dalam sana, dinding liang Tao yang berusaha menutup semakin menarik seluruh pangkal Kris ke dalam. Denyutan-denyutan nikmat ada di seluruh badan penisnya, sempit dan sensasi basah yang ada di dalam lipatan liang intim Tao benar-benar sangat nikmat. Kris melenguh keras saat hentakan terakhir mengantarkan seluruh penisnya kedalam kerapatan Tao.

"ANGH! KU-KUMOHON, YI-YIFAN… AH! HAAH… HAAH… NG —AH…!" napas Tao tidak terkontrol, sesak, buntalan karung berisi kapuk menghalangi paru-parunya untuk mengembang dan mengempis.

Kris menyodorkan ibu jarinya di mulut Tao dan menekan ujung kukunya di lidah Tao, "Tenang, baby. Jangan melawan. Dan hisap."

Kaki Tao di tekuk dan belakang lutunya di dorong tangan Kris agar jenjang kakinya melebar lebih luas. Gerakan Tao terbatas karena jepitan lengan Kris yang mencengkram keseluruhan paha kebawah membuatnya pasrah. Ia menggebuk-gebuk lagi, tangannya bermain diatas udara, berbunyi logam, rantainya bergesekan satu sama lain.

"Yi-Yifan… a-ah," Tao melemah, darah berlarian di bawah kulitnya. "Yi-Yifan."

"Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan sebentar lagi, Tao." Kris mendorong pelan-pelan dan sangat ringan, memberikan waktu agar liang sempit Tao yang basah itu terbiasa dengan intentitas raksasanya. Kris memejam mata, kenikmatan berkumpul di ujung penisnya dan sedikit bersentuhan dengan titik prostat yang membengkak di ujung liang Tao. Kental dan basah pada pangkal penisnya, merembes keluar dengan bebas, precum meledak-ledak dan menyesap sampai kelapisan-lapisan terdalam Tao. Lubang kecil itu penuh, berdenyut dan masih terasa sangat sempit, menjepit sangat kencang. "Oh Tuhan… ini benar-benar gila!"

Rasanya lebih nikmat, barang asli dengan kulit yang hidup juga dialirkan oleh darah. Bukan sebuah mainan dari bahan silikon dan beterai kimia. Benda tegang, padat dan keras —juga hidup— tertanam semakin dalam di dalam tubuhnya, mengetuk pusat paling nikmat, semakin nikmat.

"Aku akan bergerak." Kris memutar panggulnya, hentakan pertama menghepas tubuh Tao dengan keras keatas.

Gesekan intens dan suara-suara nyaring yang basah ada di pendengaran, menghipnotis, suaranya terlalu memikat. Kris menggebuk makin kuat dan kecepatan maju mundur pada pinggulnya tak tertahankan. Tarikan pada pinggulnya sangat halus dan menganyam permukaan bokong Tao, berhenti sejenak lalu kemudian menghujam kembali dekanan tekanan drastic yang konstan.

Lubang Tao meregang, terisi penuh, terdesak. Teriakan kembali ada pada bibirnya, nyaring, membumbung tinggi bersama rajutan gairahnya. "Huuaa… ge-ge, Ta-Tao…" Tao meracau dan lubang bokongnya tergerus nikmat.

Penis Tao kembali menegang dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri. Kris fokus dengan manever panggulnya yang tak kan bisa di turunkan kecepatannya, batang penisnya yang raksasa menekannya dari segala sisi, kulit liang bokong yang panas makin kencang dan ketat mengapit kelamin Kris yang berputar bagai badai. Kontraksi kenikmatan sodokan dan menyodok bertubrukan di dalam lipatan daging berkerut yang basah dan elastis di dalam tubuh Tao. Penis raksasa mendobrak pagar prostat Tao dan menumbukknya sangat kuat.

Sudah lama rasa pedihnya hilang, yang tersisa hanya nikmat begitu pekat. Ereksi Tao berdiri sempurna dan tangannya tetap memaksa untuk terbebas dari belenggu logam. "Se-sentuh, Tao… tolong sentuh —ah… sentuh Ta-tao, Yifan."

"Shh, ah!"

"Anh, Yi-Yifan…" Tao orgasme keras tanpa sentuhan. Dan sensasi itu benar-benar luar biasa.

"Keluar."

Kris tuli mendadak, pendengarannya mati dan penisnya yang kelaparan mengarahkan seluruh tubuhnya agar tetap fokus pada hantaman-hantaman gila yang memperkosa tubuh Tao. lima belas menit memompa dengan kekuatan penuh, Kris berhasil menjumpai orgasme kerasnya. Tumpah ruah dan mengisi ruang padat dan sempit dalam liang Tao dengan kekentalan putih intimnya. Hentakan terakhir mengerus penisnya dan semprotan itu tidak juga berhenti.

Kepala Tao berdengun dan kupingnya memekak, orgasmenya terus terjadi dalam waktu yang berdekatan, sangat menguras energi kehidupannya. Katup matanya berat dan selaput bola matanya berair kantuk. Tangannya yang terbelunggu belum di bebaskan. Begitupun dengan kemaluan Kris yang berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya, masih tertancap di dalam sana dan tidak berangsut dari tubuhnya. "Ke-keluarkan, ge." Tao bernapas lemah, kelelahan membawa badannya untuk segera tidur dan menetralisir rasa sakitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Tao ingin tidur."

"Seks ini menyenangkan?" Kris melepaskan kejantanannya, mencoba membuat napasnya tetap terkontrol saat sekali lagi kerapatan tubuh Tao menggodai dirinya. Dia merangkak turun dan melepaskkan ikatan yang membelunggu pergelangan tangan pacarnya. Matanya menciut, ia melihat luka memar dan goresan kecil di tangan Tao dengan perasaan khawatir. Pikiran warasnya sudah kembali ke Bumi. "Oh, nanti akan aku balut lukanya."

"Ini menyenangkan." Tao menarik tangannya ke dadanya, meringis perih tapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Ini perlu kita ulang." Dan dia memeluk Kris yang berguling ke sebelahnya, lalu terlelap dengan selimut kusut ada d atas tubuh mereka.

"Ge?"

"Hm?"

"To-tolong lepaskan cincin sialan di penis Tao ini."

Lalu Kris tertawa keras.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **How To Do It?**

* * *

 **.** **  
**

 **.**

Kelopak mata Tao terbuka dan bergetar-getar, sisa kelehan kemarin masih menyangkut di tubuhnya. Setelah kesadaran yang mengambang-ngambang berhasil di masukkannya kembali ke dalam kepalanya, ia duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil mengerang, tenggorokan yang kering memaksanya untuk bangkit dan bergegas melicinkan organ dalamnya yang dehidrasi. Tao mendengar suara pancuran air mengalir deras dari kamar mandinya, seakan memanggilnya untuk masuk ke dalam sana, menyuruhnya untuk mengucurkan air dingin sampai semua rambut dan ujung kakinya terbasuh sempurna.

"Ge, bangun. Kita harus kembali keasrama."

Sebuah kerutan terlihat di wajah Kris, "Sebentar lagi." Ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajah.

"Aku ingin mandi bersama," Tao menarik turun selimutnya dan Kris masih memeham. "Berharap air dingin itu segera menyelamatkannya kita dari keletihan sisa semalam."

Kris langsung terjaga dan melompat turun dari ranjangnya.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **® STILL An NC-18 story bord-line!**

 **® Mature colab with narusake.**

 **® Speak from Narusake** :  
Okay, ini sebenarnya BUKAN BDSM. Authornya nggk mau percaya apa kata Koe. Koe bilang itu tali pecut nggk boleh kelupaan eh tapi authornya nggak tegaan, katanya. Halaah... dasar lemah, dasar payah! Dan TERIMAKASIH untuk dukungan dalam bentuk fol/fav dan reviews yang terus harus hadir menggetarkan henpon si author ini. Kalau ada kesempatan lain, bolehlah kite bersuaa... byebye...

 **® Speak from Taorishazelnut** :  
Kris. Dia sangat OOC.

Dan, inilah dia, ujung dari cerita yang nelangsa. Author nggak bisa nyablek panjang lebar... ndak sanggup. So... Fol/Fav, reviews, saran dan kritik jangan lupa ya. Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di RATING M selanjutnya (emang udah ada niat! YUUHUU!)


End file.
